A New Member
by ReesieReese
Summary: Anchor has been acting weird. When Bruce and Chum go to Marlin for help, they find out that Anchor's wierdness traces back to their new member... R&R Completed!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Finding Nemo. I do own my own created characters. _

**Chapter One: A New Home**

It was a beautiful day on the reef. Everything was calm and peaceful as seaweed swayed in the ocean current. It was the weekend, so no guppies were in school. Everyone was enjoying themselves and relaxing, everyone that is, except three certain F.E.A members…

"Her name was Lola. She was a show shark…"

Chum was getting annoyed. "Anchor, if you sing another song, I'm going to rip your dorsal fin off!"

Anchor had been singing a lot of songs. The main reason was because he was bored. The new friends had been looking for a new sunken ship ever since their ship fell into the abyss. They probably could've brought the ship back up because it hadn't fallen very far, but they didn't want it after they saw an anglerfish…ahem…_playing in it._

'_Boy, 'at was the worst fish to play Super Fishio Party ever!' _Bruce thought.

Anchor always sang when he was bored, it was what he did. But Chum had enough of the singing after hearing three other songs.

'_First Ludacris's Get Back, then Brittney Spear's Toxic! Man, doesn't he know he can't sing?' _Chum ranted in his head. He was usually open to Anchor's bad singing, but was shocked after hearing him sing Destiny's Child's Bootylicious. It was scaaaaaaaaaaaaaaary.

"Well sooooooory mate. Hmm, some sea creatures just don't n'derstand good singin.'" Anchor grumbled. He then remembered something and began smiling.

"What're you smilin' for mate?" Bruce asked.

Anchor was startled, lost in his thoughts. As much as he liked his friends, he wasn't going to tell him what he was smiling about. "Erm…It's nothing." He said quickly. Too quickly.

'_I'm gonna find out what he's so happy about.'_ Chum thought in his mind. He thought of an idea and was going to whisper it to Bruce, but was interrupted before he could begin.

"Look mates! I found a new ship!" Bruce shouted.

And sure enough, there was a ship. In a field. A minefield. Full of dangerous explosive death bombs. These death bombs were called mines.

"How nice. Now every time we tell everyone where we live, we'll just say; Oh, It's easy to get to our house. All you have to do is go through the deadly minefield without blowing up into a million pieces, and you'll be okay." Chum remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah I know!" Anchor said, oblivious to the fact that Chum was being sarcastic.

The three friends were exploring their new home. Unfortunately for Bruce and Chum, Anchor had found the kitchen. The two could hear him and the clash of knives from the living room.

"Hey you guys! I'm a pro Australian chef!" Bruce and Chum heard metal clanging and then a loud, "God dammit!"

Bruce rushed to the kitchen along with Chum. They saw one of Anchor's fins bleeding.

"Oh crap!" Exclaimed Chum. "'Ere mate, I've got a band-aid!"

Chum gave Anchor the kelp made band-aid (tee hee, it rhymes!) but before Anchor put it on, Bruce had to put on some coral ointment.

"Okay, I'll need to put this on…"

"Don't touch it!" Anchor whined like a three year old with a cut.

"I won't. Now, if you'll let me…"

"Leave me alone!" Anchor whined with tears in his eyes. He was cut really bad.

"Look Anchor, I've gotta put this on. Now if you won't let me put this on, I'll have to rip it off…with my teeth…my sharp, white, sparkly, teeth." Bruce said.

"Yeah, and if you do, then I'll punch you with my muscles. My big, rippling, macho manly muscles…OWW!" Anchor yelped.

Bruce had put on the ointment and applied the band-aid. He gave Anchor a triumphant look.

"Umm… That didn't hurt a bit!" Anchor said with a forced smile.

"I bet it didn't." Chum mocked. "Nothing could hurt your _big, rippling, macho m_a_nly muscles._"

"Aww, shut up." Anchor scowled.

After that, the day passed, turning into night. Anchor went into a fake sleep, I don't know if sharks can sleep, so I'll call it fake sleep not knowing that Chum was conversing with Bruce.

"Ya' think we should visit our friend 'Arlin?" Chum asked.

"Why?" Bruce loved to visit his friend Marlin, especially after he forgave him for almost eating him, but he sensed a tone in Chum's voice that meant something was wrong.

"Well, I think somethin's wrong with Anchor. He's been smiling like a fool all day!" Chum replied.

"Aww, no worries mate. I bet it's just his usual… selfy… ness." Bruce said.

Bruce's answer only made Chum more unsure.

"Tell you what, if it happens again, then we'll tell Marlin." Bruce said, smiling at his idea.

Chum gave in and sighed. "Fine, but if he smiles at me, I'm punching him."

Little did they know, that a new arrival tomorrow would only make Anchor smile more…

_Well, that's it. What do you think? R&R please!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A New Member

Bruce, Chum, and Anchor were coming back home after a morning swim. Anchor was singing a song about feeling hot as they were entering their home.

"Feelin' hot hot hot! Dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun! Feelin' hot hot…. HAWT!"

Bruce and Chum knew that Anchor only stopped his singing when he was startled, surprised, or hurt. They swam in after him.

"What's wrong…" Bruce began. He stopped his sentence when he saw another Hammerhead shark that looked similar to Anchor, only a little smaller and a female.

"Oh I'm 'orry." The female shark began. "I didn't know that other sharks were living here. You see, I'm house hunting and… it's really getting hard to find sunken ships without divers or other occupants."

"S'alright, at least you didn't get blown up by those mines out there." Bruce said, surprised that she was so friendly.

"Yeah, it's a good thing you didn't go into those diver infested ships. I've run into a diver before, and it wasn't pretty…" Chum paused, pointing at his nose hook, "I got a souvenir."

Anchor didn't say anything. He was thunderstruck. (By love?)

Marquella smiled in relief and at the not-very-funny-but-funny-at-some-point joke Chum made. She was glad these guys understood. "Oh, well…I guess I'll go now…" Marquella headed toward the exit, but seemed to remember something. "Oh," She said, looking at Anchor, "By the way, my names not Hawt, its Marquella."

Anchor blushed, remembering what he had said. "Sorry." He mumbled, lowering his head.

'_Wot's wrong with him? He's blushing redder than an apple!' _Chum thought._ 'Now we've REALLY gotta go to 'Arlin!' _Bruce was thinking the same thing.

"Well, I'm Bruce." Bruce said.

"I'm Chum." Chum added.

Anchor couldn't say anything. Every time he tried to say something it came out in stutters and incomplete sentences. "I'm…. umm…. Anc….well….ummm…"

Marquella noticed this and Anchor noticed that she noticed this, which only made him blush more, but this time only Chum and Bruce noticed. Chum elbowed Anchor on his right fin.

"What're you doing?" He whispered to Anchor. "Tell 'er your name!"

"I can't remember my name." Anchor half hissed half whispered to Chum.

"What?" Chum whispered back to Anchor. "It's Anchor, so stop stuttering like an insane fool and tell her already!"

Anchor somehow gathered up the courage to tell Marquella his name. _'C'mon mate, you can do this!' _He thought. "My name's Anchor." Anchor blurted out.

Marquella giggled a soft giggle. "Well nice to meet you." She giggled even more.

Anchor gave a mental sigh. _'Why can't I talk to her?'_

Marquella smiled. _'I wish I could stay,'_ she thought, _'but they probably don't want me here.'_ "I guess I'll go now." She said. "Are you guys a club or something?"

Bruce and Chum smiled at their opportunity to tell someone else about their club.

"Why yes, yes we are little sheila." Bruce said. "We're the F.E.A."

Anchor knew that most sharks that they met made fun of them because they were trying to be vegetarians. _'Please don't ask what it stands for, please don't ask what it stands for, please please, pleassssssssssse don't ask what it stands for!' _He thought.

"What's it stand for?" Marquella asked.

"_Dang it!' _Anchor thought.

Bruce answered her question. "It stands for Fish Eaters Anonymous."

Marquella looked at him with confusion until Chum said,

"We don't eat fish."

Marquella just stared at them in disbelief. "You guys don't eat fish?" She said in an almost near whisper.

"Nope! We sure don't!" Chum said with a smile.

"And we're proud of it!" Bruce added.

'_Oh great, now how am I gonna see her again!' _Anchor thought.

"So…. You wanna give it a try? Please?" Anchor asked with a weak smile.

'_He's so cute when he's like that…' _"….Okay!" Marquella said.

"Woo hoo!" Anchor said, doing a mixture of a creative back flip and a dance.

Marquella couldn't help but smile and laugh at her new friend.

"Just as long as I can eat dolphins." She added. "Flippin' little show-offy things."

"Yay! She hates dolphins too!" Chum said happily, high… finning Anchor.

"Yeah, you can dolphins!" Bruce laughed. "We may not eat fish, but dolphins are another story…"

The three friends were glad to have a new member, but no one was as happy as Anchor. He was, as Chum would say, 'grinning like an insane fool.'

"_He's smiling again! What the shell is wrong wit' him?' _Bruce thought.

Anchor found his tongue and began talking to Marquella about how the club worked. He didn't notice Chum going over to Bruce.

"Now should we visit 'Arlin?" He asked.

Bruce gave one last glance at Anchor before answering,

"Yeah mate, we should."

The F.E.A. plus their new member all went to bed. Yes they did have bedrooms on that ship. There were about 7 of them to be exact. As Anchor went to bed he thought,

'_Well step one's done. Being able to talk to her. Step two's much harder; telling her how I feel.'_

He went into fake sleep and dreamt good dreams. Meanwhile, two sharks were planning on getting up early…

R&R! Special thanks to Tinke-Belle85. Thanks for being the first to review. Anonymous reviews are welcome too ya' know!


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: How many people have read my story? If you've read my story, and you haven't reviewed, then you're making me sad. Are you people who are reading my story and not reviewing not reviewing because you don't like me? I'm sad now.  But you know what would make me happy? More reviews! _

**Chapter Three: A Visit to Marlin and Cuss Word Substitutes**

Anchor had woken up from his fake sleep. _'Hmm,' _he thought, _'it's quiet… I can hear my thoughts… I'm thinking… How come I can't hear anything else?'_ He swam out his room and looked around. He looked left… he looked right… he didn't see anybody. _'Bruce and Chum are gone! I'm all alone! How could they leave me alone like this…' _Anchor's mind/conscious like thingy took over and said, _'You're not alone. You have a new member now, remember? Now stop panicking in your head, go get breakfast, and talk to the girl already!' _That was all the encouragement Anchor needed to go get breakfast. He sped through the hallway… and bumped right into Marquella!

"Oww! My eye!" Marquella shouted.

Anchor mentally kicked himself. _'You are an idiot. A clumsy, speedy idiot. Give up your dreams now… you've lost your chance.' _His mind/conscious like thingy said.

"Shut up." Anchor mumbled to his m/c, a shorter way of saying mind/conscious like thingy.

"What'd you say?" Marquella asked.

'_Think of something! Or else she'll think you're crazy and you talk to yourself!' _"Oh nothing!" Anchor lied quickly. "Just that…. It's a beautiful day."

Marquella gave Anchor a confused look. "But you haven't been outside yet."

"Oh! Umm…" Anchor looked around for an answer. _'Think,' _his m/c told him, '_and this time, think CAREFULLY.'_ Anchor finally found an excuse. "I can see the sun light shining through the door." He said, pointing to the door. _'Smooth move genius. You've really got her convinced.'_ His m/c said.

Marquella looked over at the entrance. Sure enough, a ray of light was reflecting on the ship's metal.

"I guess it seems like a beautiful day…OWW!" The pain in her eye came back. Marquella held her left eye with both fins.

Anchor remembered his common courtesy and asked, "Sorry mate. You okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm okay." She said sarcastically. She usually didn't use sarcasm, but she had just been knocked in the eye by someone she did-but-hardly- knew. "You only knocked me in my god…"

Anchor gasped. "Marquella!" He knew what she was going to say, and knew that she was kind of mad at him for hurting her eye. _'I hope she won't stay mad at me.' _He thought.

"What?" Marquella said innocently… innocently aware of what she was about to say that is. "I was going to say godforsaken." She lied.

"Mmm Hmm. I bet you were." Anchor said sarcastically. "I just wish I hadn't interrupted you from saying 'godforsaken' to hear you say it."

'_So he does have some sarcasm in him…' _ "I guess I deserved that." Marquella smiled. "Oww the pain!"

Anchor swam over to Marquella with a smaller burst of speed. "Let me see." He said.

Marquella uncovered her eye, revealing it to be red and puffy.

"Aww man! I didn't mean to do that! I didn't even know I could hit that hard…" Anchor paused for a moment, grabbing Marquella's fin. "C'mon." He said suddenly.

"Why? Where're we going?" Marquella questioned.

"To get some breakfast," Anchor answered. "And to get you something for your eye."

Marquella smiled. "Thanks mate, I am kind of 'ungry…" She began, but was cut off by Anchor.

"So c'mon already!" Anchor said. He was already out the door.

'_He's so caring…' _Marquella thought. She then followed Anchor to a nearby kelp field."

Bruce and Chum found themselves in a familiar place. Marlin and Nemo's anemone. They knew that he wasn't still sleeping, because it was a school day.

"'Arlin… 'Arlin…" Bruce knew that he could hear them, because even if he whispered, Bruce's voice was still a little loud.

"Hey you guys!" A familiar cheerful voice called out. It was Dory!

"Good Mornin' Dory! How's your day been goin' so far?" Bruce asked.

"Hmm…" Dory paused, putting a fin to her lip, the usual thing she did when she was thinking. "It's been going okay! Hey, where's Hanker?"

Chum couldn't help but smile at Dory. Her cheerful personality made everyone smile. "Oh, 'E's back 'ome!" he said. "Hey, D'you know where 'Arlin is?"

"…."

Bruce sighed. "P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney."

Dory got the message and remembered Marlin. "Oh yeah! I know where Marlin is. He should be home… or at least, I think he's home…"

"Were you just by the school yard?" Chum asked.

"Nope!" Dory said cheerfully.

"Then e' must be home!" Bruce laughed.

"Ohhh…" Dory said. She then smiled. "I'm here to pick up Nemo for school."

"That's great…" Bruce began, but he was interrupted by a sleepy voice.

"What's going on…?"

Marlin had just woken up, and his vision was blurry. It took him a while for his eyes to focus and for him to realize that there were two sharks in front of him.

"Ahhh!" He yelled, noticing that the two sharks were Bruce and Chum before going back to yelling. "Oh, hey Bruce and Chum, Ahhh!… wait? Bruce? Chum? What're you guys doing here? It's an early Sunday morning!" Marlin said.

"Umm… actually, it's Monday." Chum pointed out.

Marlin glanced at his calendar. "Holy mackerel! It is Monday! I've gotta get Nemo to school! Excuse me for a minute…" Marlin said before making a quick dash back into his anemone.

"Nemo!" Marlin called from the entrance to Nemo's room.

"Dad…?" Nemo said sleepily.

"Wake up! It's time for school!" Marlin said.

"But isn't it Sunday?" Nemo asked sleepily.

"No, it's Monday, Chum pointed that out for me." Marlin said.

What Marlin said had woken Nemo up. "Chum and Bruce's here?" Then Nemo looked at his calendar. "Holy mackerel! It is Monday!" He dashed to his cabinet to get his toothbrush and sea-paste.

"If you hurry, you might be able to get that chocolate kelp flavored kelp you like so much." Marlin called out to Nemo. _'Good thing school starts an hour later than when it usually does.' _He thought. His mind then flicked back to Bruce and Chum. _"Now I wonder what they're here for. What if they have a feeding frenzy here? What if they get hungry? What if Dory starts to bleed again? What if… what if…?' _Marlin came out of his anemone. He forgot his thoughts for a moment and realized something.

"Hey… where's Anchor? He's usually with you guys."

"That's what we're here about!" Chum said. "We think somethin's wrong wit' him! You've gotta help us, and quick!"

"What's wrong with him? Is he hurt?" Marlin asked.

"No." Bruce said. "I don't think you should've made it sound like he's near death Chum!"

"Sorry." Chum apologized. "What I mean to say is, Anchor's been acting weirdly."

'_He's acting weirdly?'_ Marlin thought. _'Why do they think I can help him?'_ "Acting weirdly as in…?" Marlin questioned.

"Oh. Well, he's been smiling a lot, and he couldn't talk to our new member at first." Bruce explained.

Chum nodded. "Yeah, and when I told him to say his name, he just said that he forgot! And he blushed redder than an apple when he told our new member his name!" He added.

Marlin was beginning to understand what Anchor's 'problem' was. _'Phew!' _Marlin thought in relief. _'They're not here because they're hungry or anything, Anchor just has a girl problem…' _He then realized what he had thought, and smiled. "When did he start acting this way?" Marlin asked, barely able to stifle his laugh.

"Yesterday, when we got a new member." Chum answered.

Marlin was about to have a fit of laughter, but kept his chuckles contained. _'Don't they have any idea of what's going on? They're so clueless!' _He laughed in his mind. "Does this new member happen to be a girl?" Marlin said, covering his mouth with a fin to hide his smile and silent giggles.

"Well… yeah! How'd you know 'Arlin? Her name's Marquella!" Bruce replied. _'Wow.' _Bruce thought. _'Marlin must be psychic!'_

Marlin laughed, but cleverly turned it into a cough. "Well, do you guys want to know what Anchor's problem is?" He asked, his voice almost cracking with laughter.

"Yeah! We wanna know wot's wrong wit' him." Chum said, his voice showing his concern. _'Yeah, sure he sings off key,' _Chum thought, _'and yeah, sure it annoys me to the point where I just wanna strangle 'im, but he's still my friend.'_

"Wow, I remember acting that way when I first met Coral." Marlin smiled and shook his head.

"Coral…"

"Blushing and smiling…"

"But who…"

"Marquella!" Bruce and Chum shouted at the same time, clearly understanding what Marlin meant.

"Oooh, Anchor's got a girlfriend!" Dory said.

Bruce and Chum laughed at Dory's statement.

"I'm gonna go tell him that we figured out his problem!" Dory said, turning around.

"Dory wait! Don't tell him!" Chum shouted.

"Why not?" Dory asked, getting her confused look.

"Because…"

"Well…"

"He might be with Marquella and…"

"She doesn't exactly know that he likes her yet." The two sharks concluded.

"Besides," Bruce added, "don't you have to take Nemo to school?"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Dory said, her cheerful smile returning.

"I'm ready to go to school!" Nemo popped out of the anemone and smiled.

"Did you eat?" Marlin asked.

"Yes." Nemo said.

"Did you brush?" Marlin questioned.

"Yes." Nemo sighed.

"Okay, let's go then!" Dory said. "Race you there Nemo!"

"Okay!" Nemo said, racing after Dory. "Bye Chum, Bye Bruce!"

"Bye Nemo!"

"See you later!"

Dory and Nemo disappeared around the corner.

"I guess I better follow them." Marlin sighed, swimming after Nemo and Dory. "Oh," he called over his shoulder, still swimming, "I'd really like to meet Marquella. Could you see if you could bring her over?" And with that, Marlin disappeared around the corner.

"Well," Chum began with a smile, "It looks like…"

"We'll have to start…" Bruce continued with the same mischievous smile,

"Some things." The two said at the same time, laughing before returning home.

Marquella and Anchor were swimming near their home.

"So…" Marquella began, "You guys don't eat fish."

"Nope." Anchor replied.

"Well… what do you eat? What else is there?" Marquella questioned.

"That's easy." Anchor answered. "Kelp!" He then pointed down. "And we're over some right now."

Marquella looked down and saw a medium-sized patch of kelp below her.

"We're also…" Anchor paused, grabbing a handful of kelp, "gonna get you something for that eye." He ended with a smile.

Marquella showed her interest in wanting to know how Anchor was going to help her eye with nothing but a handful of kelp. "How're you going to help my eye?" She asked, showing her excitement.

"Well, I'm going… to do… this." Anchor tied some kelp together to make what looked like a soft compress. (Is that what it's called?) He then put it over her eye. "Now all you have to do," he instructed, "Is keep this on your eye for a while. It should lose its red and puffiness. Though it wouldn't really be like that if I hadn't run you over…" Anchor paused, looking up at the sun.

"It's okay, I've been through worse…" Marquella said.

There was a long, uncomfortable, embarrassed silence. Marquella finally broke the silence by asking,

"So, how did you learn to do that?"

Anchor smiled. _'At least I know she's not that mad at me for nearly sucker punching her.' _He thought. "My mom taught me how to do that." He said. "It was originally used when I cut myself though."

"Oh." Marquella said. She took some kelp in her fin and looked at it. Then she tasted it. "It's not really… that bad." She said between mouthfuls. "It has a nice…"

"Tangy flavor." Anchor and Marquella said at the same time. They both blushed, and stared at each other.

'_Please let something happen right now.' _Anchor thought.

'_Please let somebody come and say something.' _Marquella was thinking. Both their minds must've been read, because Chum and Bruce came back.

"Ummm… are we interrupting something?"

Anchor and Marquella looked up to see Bruce and Chum's smiling faces.

"Erm…no! You're not interrupting anything!" Marquella replied. "Or at least, not anything important." _'These guys have great timing at the most awkward times.' _Marquella thought. "We were just…"

"Eating breakfast!" Anchor finished. "We were hungry and…"

"We came out here to eat." Marquella continued. "I kind of like the taste of kelp. It has a nice tangy flavor."

"That's what Anchor said when he first tried kelp." Bruce murmured quietly enough for only Marquella to hear.

Marquella blushed, remembering what had happened.

"Anywayyyyyyyyy," Anchor said, noticing the huge smiles on his friends' faces, "Where were you guys, and why're you smiling?"

"Oh! Ummm…" Chum said, looking for an excuse. "We… visited our friend Arlin'!"

"Yep!" Bruce said.

"Then why didn't you take me?" Anchor asked feeling bummed out because he didn't get to go with them.

"Because we… had to talk to Dory!" Bruce lied quickly.

"Mmm hmm. Had to help her remember something. You couldn't come because you didn't know what she had to remember." Chum lied.

"Oh… well that's okay I guess." Anchor replied. He was still suspicious and knew that they weren't only smiling because of that reason.

"So, who's this 'Arlin ellow'?" Marquella inquired.

"E's a friend of ours." Anchor explained. "How we met 'im is a long story."

"He wanted to meet you too." Chum added. "After we told 'im about you with a few… details…"

Anchor and Marquella saw that Bruce was trying to hold back laughter.

'_He's tryin 'ard, but not 'ard enough.' _Marquella thought. _'What's 'e laughing about? Maybe he heard a joke or somethin'.' _ "Can I meet 'im? He sounds like a really good guy." Marquella said.

"Sure. But we've gotta wait until about 3:00. He's got a son he needs to pick up from school, and 'e might not be back until then." Bruce answered.

"Cool! So…" Marquella asked, trying to ignore the huge smiles on Bruce and Chum, "Do we go home now?"

Chum looked at Bruce and nodded. "I guess we do. There's nothing else." He swam toward the direction of the ship. "I'll race you guys there!"

"Aww, of course you wanna race! You're the fastest out of all of us!" Anchor said.

"I know." Chum grinned.

"Wait." Marquella said suddenly. "How d'you know if he's the fastest if he hasn't raced against me yet?"

"Well technically… we don't!" Bruce laughed. "It's only fair to see who wins before saying he's the fastest."

"That's right." Anchor agreed.

"So, are you gonna race or not?" Chum asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna race you," Marquella replied, "But only if I won't get bum rushed this time." She added, smiling and glancing at Anchor.

"Bum rushed?" Bruce whispered to Anchor. "What's she mean by that?"

Anchor just smiled and whispered back, "It's a story I have to tell you sometime."

"Hello? We're waiting for you to say go over here." Marquella said.

"Oh, it's okay if they don't say go Marquella," Chum said loud enough so that only she could hear, "Cause if they don't, you can tell me what you and Anchor were **really** doing when Bruce and I came."

Marquella blushed, remembering the awkward moment, though she couldn't really remember why it was awkward.

'_So they weren't just eating breakfast.' _Chum thought.

"On your marks… get set… get ready… get in your positions…"

"Anchor! Start the race already!" Chum and Marquella shouted while rolling their eyes.

"Alright, alright… Go!" Anchor finally shouted.

Chum and Marquella dashed after the ship. Chum was in the lead for a while, but Marquella gained a burst of speed… just in time to win the race!

"Woo hoo!" Marquella shouted triumphantly. "I win! That's right! Uh-huh!"

"Wow, you're faster than me." Chum said. "Nice race mate."

Marquella smiled. "Thanks."

Bruce and Anchor arrived a few minutes later.

"So who won?" Bruce asked.

Marquella raised her fin. "I did!"

"Way to go 'Arquella!" Anchor congratulated. He then went over to her and started a conversation.

Bruce and Chum just watched, smiling.

"So," Chum started, "You got any bright ideas?"

"Aww, c'mon Chum," Bruce replied, "We shouldn't really start stuff, it's not right… but as long as we start stuff casually, nobody'll suspect anythin'. And yeah, I've got an idea."

"You guys… are we goin' 'ome now or what?" Marquella asked.

Bruce was laughing, so Chum had to answer. "Yeah, I guess we are."

Anchor noticed that Chum was trying to hold back a smile, so he went over to ask him why he and Bruce were acting so giggly.

"Hey Chum?" Anchor said.

"Yeah?" Chum responded, his voice cracking with laughter.

"Why are you and Bruce acting like giggling little school sharks?"

Chum quickly tried to find a believable lie. "Oh, umm… remember when I said we visited 'Arlin?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…" Chum lied, "…He actually told a funny joke!"

"Oh really?" Anchor said, not believing what Chum said, "Well how'd it go then?"

Chum didn't say anything. Anchor knew that he had got him now, and gave a victorious smile. _'Ha! He'll have to tell me the truth now.'_ Anchor thought. But he was wrong.

"I forgot how it went, but it was funny." Chum lied. "Now… I'm gonna go… do stuff."

Anchor watched as Chum swam in the sunken ship. The mines were gone for some reason, so he didn't really have to dodge anything.

"C'mon Anchor!"

Anchor turned and saw Marquella waving at him from the ship entrance.

'_Well, I guess that it's going to be another normal week. I sure do wish something interesting would happen.'_ He thought as he swam in the ship.

Little did he know, that many interesting things were going to happen…

_So, that's it. Please review my story. I forgot to do a disclaimer, so here goes._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Finding Nemo. Disney and Pixar do. I do own Marquella, any other created characters that appear on here, and a brand new pair of sneakers._

And now… _For reviewer's choice!_

What would you like to happen first?

A: Dory remembers about Anchor, but doesn't remember not to tell anyone, so she tells all the 'Finding Nemo Friends.' (You know, Crush, Gill, blah, blah, blah…)

OR

B: Bruce Chum and Anchor have to save Marquella from divers with knives and a net.

Either way, the next chapter will have humor!

_This is not a begging note. This is a command. **REVIEW!**_... _please?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: If you're wondering why there used to be more reviews but now there's only two, it's because I deleted this story because of… difficulties._

**Anchor: Yeah, difficulties of your brain!**

**Aqua Aussie: Shut up.**

_Please review… oh look… a disclaimer…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Finding Nemo or its characters. I do own Marquella, new sneakers, and other created characters that might come up later on. I also don't own the song that Anchor sings. It's on another website. Oh yeah, and Dory is going to tell everybody about Anchor's 'Problem.'_

**Chapter Four: Meeting Marlin**

Time: 3:00. Weather: Sunny. Location: Underwater, Australia's Great Barrier Reef. Day: Monday, an important day, the day that Marlin was going to meet Marquella! Mwahahahahaha… ahem. Sorry. Bruce, Chum, Anchor, and Marquella were swimming over to Marlin's house. Meanwhile, Anchor was thinking of revenge to get on Chum. Why was he thinking of getting revenge? Let's take a look in the magical world of flashbacks to find out.

_Awwwww yeah! Flashback Time!_

"Poke… poke… poke…"

"Stop it!" Anchor shouted.

Chum was poking the space between Anchor's eyes.

"No." Chum said. "Poke… poke… pokedy poke poke… POKEY!

"Cut it out Chum… or else." Anchor shouted in a dangerously low, ominous voice.

"Or else what?" Chum teased. "Huh? Huh? Whatcha' gonna do? Poke. You're not 'oing anything. Poke. Poke."

_Oh, you have no idea what I'm gonna do.' _Anchor said to himself. _'Be prepared for the worst… the worst song ever sang! MWAHAHAHAHA… cough, hack, splutter.'_

_Flashback Ends. _

"Heyyyyyyyy Chuuuuummmmmm." Anchor said in a sweet tone.

"Yeah?" Chum said.

"I'm BORED." Anchor said.

Chum stopped in his tracks. He knew what Anchor did when he was bored.

"No." Whispered Chum.

Marquella looked at her two friends with curiosity in her eyes. She looked at Bruce.

"What's Anchor gonna do? And why did Chum whisper no?" She murmured to Bruce.

Bruce just smiled and said, "You'll see."

"Yes." Anchor taunted, with a smile on his face.

"Please! Anything but that!" Chum pleaded.

"Maybe if you say 'orry…" Anchor began.

"I'm 'orry for poking…"

"Too late!" Anchor shouted. "I'm… going… to sing an annoying song!"

Marquella looked at Anchor. _'What's he gonna sing? Chum must really hate his 'inging…' _

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd Weeeeeeeeeeee!" Anchor sang. "Ohmygod there was this guy and he came over and he was like Weeeeeeeeeeee! And then I went over to my mom and she was like Weeeeeeeeeeee! Which was so funny because I went over to my dad and was like 'hey dad Weeeeeeeeeeee! So then this guy came up to me and he was like 'Yo I got a knife' and I was like Weeeeeeeeeeee! Then I went up to this thug gangsta' and he said 'Yo muther fucker' and I was like Weeeeeeeeeeee! So then I saw R2-D2 and he was like Weeeeeeeeeeee! bleep! And then I went to a movie theater and this guy was like 'Oh I got popcorn' and I was all like Ohmygod Weeeeeeeeeeee!"

Marquella was in stitches. (That means she was laughing really hard.) She couldn't stop laughing, and neither could Bruce. The only shark that wasn't laughing was Chum, who was covering his ears. He didn't like it when Anchor was singing, but boy, did he **hate** it when he sang like a hyper valley girl.

Anchor continued his song. "When you're a kid and you wanna' go Weeeeeeeeeeee, but you ain't got drugs yet! You hold out for your life… hold onto your little… gonads and strife."

Chum may have been covering his ears, but he heard the word 'gonads.' _'What does that mean?' _He wondered to himself. Bruce was thinking the same thing, but Marquella knew what it meant. She just laughed even harder.

"Gonads and strife, gonads and strife, gonads and strife." Anchor sang. "Gonads and strife, gonads and strife, gonads and strife."

'_Oh no!' _Chum thought_. 'He's harmonizing! Why lord, why?'_

Just then, a bright light appeared.** "Don't question me! Because I made it to be, that's why!"** A deep voice said in Chum's head.

'_That was scary…' _Chum thought.

"GONADS IN THE LIGHTNING! IN THE LIGHTNING! IN THE RAIN! WEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Anchor half-shouted half-sang. "Ohmygod there was this squirrel and he didn't get ran over so he was like Weeeeeeeeeeee!"

Everything was quiet, except for the sound of Marquella's uncontrollable giggles. Bruce was trying to keep from laughing, but he soon found himself laughing too. He and Marquella were on the sea floor, rolling with laughter.

"Ya know it's not really that funny." Chum said, rolling his eyes in annoymentness. He then turned to Anchor. "And what are gonads?"

Chum's statement only made Anchor join in the laughter, and Marquella laugh even harder. Bruce stopped laughing. _'What are gonads?' _He thought.

Chum said to Anchor, "I'll never poke you like that again. 'Specially since I know you'll sing that."

"Next time, I bet you'll know better than to poke me like that." Anchor replied with a smile.

"Ahem. Well, I guess we better get going. We told him we'd visit 'round 3:00 or so." Bruce said.

"Right." Chum agreed. "We should be going."

So, the four friends went to visit their friend 'Arlin.'

"Daddy! Daddy!" Nemo called out. He had just gotten home from school and wanted to get his dad to tell him something.

Marlin emerged (that's my new word, emerged. It shows that I can use big words. I'm a big kid now!) from the anemone. "Yeah?" He answered.

"Bruce, Chum, and Anchor are coming, and they've got a new friend!" Nemo said.

"Oh. So they're here." Marlin said with a smile. "That's their new friend Marquella." _'So this must be Anchor's 'problem.'_ He thought.

"Oooh! Can I meet her dad? Can I, can I, huh?" Nemo asked in excitement, bouncing up and down.

Marlin couldn't help but give a small laugh at his son's excitement. "Sure, why not." He answered.

"Yeah! Thanks dad!" Nemo said, dashing off.

Marlin chuckled. _'It's so nice to see him all excited like that.' _He thought. Then his protective dad senses kicked in._ 'Wait! If they say that Marquella is a new member… Then she might not be vegetarian!' _He was in a state of half-panicking now. _'Please Nemo, please be safe.'_

Meanwhile, the F.E.A. was already in sight from the anemone.

"You're gonna like our friend 'Arlin mate." Anchor was telling Marquella. "He's really nice and forgiving, and we know he is 'cause he came back even after…"

"Hi guys!"

The four friends looked down and saw Nemo.

"That's 'Arlin?" Marquella said in disbelief. "He's just a guppy!"

Bruce laughed. "That's not 'Arlin! It's his son Nemo."

Nemo heard his name and knew that they were talking about him, so he said, "That's me!"

Marquella looked at Nemo and smiled, careful not to show her teeth. _'Cute kid.' _She thought.

"Are you Marquella?" Nemo asked.

Marquella was surprised. _'E's not even showin' a hint of being scared!' _She thought. "Yes I am." Marquella finally replied.

"I'm Nemo. I'm a clownfish." Nemo said. "You're pretty."

Marquella laughed. "Well thanks."

Nemo looked at Anchor, looked back at Marquella and slyly added, "And I bet I'm not the only one who thinks so."

Marquella looked confused, Bruce and Chum had expressions that said 'So he knows about Anchor too,' and Anchor was thinking, _'Darn right he's not the only one who thinks so. But what's he mean by that?'_

"Ummm…" Bruce started, "Is your dad 'ome?"

"Yeah. C'mon!" Nemo said, darting to the anemone.

The four friends were at Marlin's house… Erm… anemone… yeah, it's an anemone because he's a clownfish and he lives underwater… yeah. Anyway, Marlin was outside his anemone.

"'Ello 'Arlin!" Bruce greeted.

"Hi Bruce. So, you're Marquella, huh?" Marlin asked with a smile.

"Yep! That's me. Nobody special though…" Marquella began.

"Well of course you're special. You're our friend." Anchor told Marquella.

Marquella smiled. "If you say so."

Marlin noticed what was going on. _'No wonder Anchor likes her, she's pretty and she's not the stuck-up-thinking-she's-a-gift-to-all-fishamity type.'_

"Can you play shark volleyball too?" Nemo asked.

"Shark volleyball?" Marquella asked. "What's that?"

"We'll have to show you sometime." Anchor whispered to her.

"So how'd you guys meet?" Marlin asked.

"Well, I guess Marquella will have to tell that story." Chum said. "She knows more of it."

"Will you tell the story?" Nemo asked.

"Well… I don't know… I'm not really good at telling stories…" Marquella began.

"Pleassssssssssse?" Nemo asked.

'_He's so cute and innocent.' _Marquella thought. "Okay."

"Yay!" Nemo cheered. "So what happened?"

"Well, I was swimmin' around looking for a place to live. I saw this ship… well, sensed a ship… in a middle of an 'inefield. So I checked it and no one was there so I decided to live there-"

'_Pscht!' _Anchor scoffed in his mind. _'Not a good storyteller my tailfin. She's great!' _

Marlin noticed that she was a good storyteller too. _'Hmm, nice story. She sure does have a way with story telling.' _He thought. _'Though I don't think Anchor's looking at her like that 'cause he likes her stories...'_

"-Then I met Bruce, Chum and Anchor. I actually met Anchor first because he called me… the wrong name…"

Anchor blushed at the memory. _'At least she doesn't know what I meant by that… and if she did then she must not have noticed.' _He thought

Marlin, however, noticed Anchor's blushing and looked confused. "Out of name?" He mouthed.

"He called her Hawt by accident." Chum mouthed back.

Marlin just nodded his head in understandment.

"-And then they asked me to stay with them. I said yes so… here I am!" Marquella concluded.

"Well that's a nice way of meeting someone." Marlin said.

"Well, I guess we better go now." Bruce said. "We've really got nothing to say."

"Okay." Marlin said.

"See you later!" Nemo shouted from the anemone.

"Your little friend was so cute!" Marquella commented.

"What? You mean 'Arlin?" Chum questioned. "I don't think it'll work out, Marquella. You're way bigger than him, and…"

"No! Not Marlin, your little friend Nemo!" Marquella said.

"Oh." Chum said. "You kind of had me scared for a moment there mate…"

Marquella sighed. "So what're we gonna do now?" She asked.

"Well, how 'bout we take a nap?" Chum suggested.

"But I'm not tired!" Anchor and Marquella whined at the same time, as if planned.

"You two are really something else." Bruce chuckled. "Besides," He added, "We wanna show you guys something… and it happens at night."

"Cool!" Marquella said. "So where're we going?"

Chum laughed. "That's a surprise."

Marquella wondered where they were going, but before she could go into annoying kid mode and beg and whine to him to tell him where they were going, Bruce said,

"Well mates, we're taking a nap. You guys can do what you want to do, as long as I'm sleepin.'"

Bruce swam towards the ship, and while Chum was passing by Anchor he whispered in his ear,

"Go get 'er tiger."

"What was that?" Anchor asked. _'Did he just tell me "Go get 'er tiger?'_

"I said 'Be a fighter.'" Chum lied. When Anchor looked at him like he was thinking WTF, he added, "You fight the sleepiness mate."

"Oh." Anchor said, unsure of what Chum said. He couldn't ask him again, because by the time he turned around, Chum was gone.

'_See, he said "Be a fighter." It was only my imagination… right?'_ Anchor thought.

"Anchor? Anchor? Hey, you okay?"

Anchor suddenly noticed that Marquella was talking to him.

"Huh?" Anchor said. "Uhh, yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure? You seemed to be thinkin' of somethin.'" Marquella questioned.

"It's nothing important." Anchor lied.

"Oh." Marquella said. "Well, if there is anything you want to tell me… just tell me. I'd probably understand."

'_But it's not that easy.' _Anchor thought. _'If only you knew.'_ "Okay." Anchor said.

"So… do we go back 'ome?" Marquella asked.

Anchor laughed. "I wouldn't do that; we might wake up Bruce. And I've seen Bruce after he was woken up before, you haven't." He said. "Trust me, it's a bad idea."

Marquella laughed too. "So what do we do?" She asked.

Anchor thought for a moment. "Oh, I know!" He said suddenly. "C'mon!" He took Marquella by the fin, and tugged on it.

"Where're we going?" She asked.

"To meet some more friends." Anchor answered.

And with that, the two friends swam off. But, instead of napping, two pairs of eyes were watching behind a rock.

"Hey!" Bruce protested. "I'm not that grumpy when someone wakes me up!"

"Yes you are." Chum said. "But forget about that, at least part one of the plan's complete, right?"

Bruce smiled. "I've got the radio on time set."

"Great, now let's go, I'm pretty sure that they're not only going to see more friends." Chum said.

Bruce and Chum swam after Anchor and Marquella from a safe distance, while Bruce asked, "Chum? You don't really think I'm that grumpy, do you?"

Meanwhile…

The tank gang was chatting happily together. They found their way back to the where Nemo lived after Nigel opened their bags and Crush gave them a ride.

"Hey… d'you guys hear that?" Bloat asked.

Gurgle listened carefully. "Yes, I do… IT'S THE SOUND OF GERMS!" He began swimming around in circles. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"No." Bloat said. "Listen carefully."

The gang perked up their… ears… and heard the faint sound of singing.

"Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming."

"Ohhh." Gurgle said. "It's the sound of SINGING GERMS! AHHHHH…"

"Will you shut up?" Bloat yelled, getting annoyed. "It's not singing germs, it's Dory!"

The gang all looked left, and sure enough, Dory was swimming towards them. "Hi guys!" She called out.

"Hey there Dory." Gill said. "So what's happening?"

"Oh nothing." Dory said. "Except that Anchor's got a girlfriend."

"Awwwww." The gang chorused.

"That's so sweet." Deb said. "So what's her name?"

"I forgot." Dory said. "But I'm going to visit someone, but I forgot who it was, and there was also something I wasn't supposed to tell, but I forgot that too!"

Bubbles looked at her. "Did it include bubbles?" He asked.

"Nope!" Dory said. "Oh well, I guess I'll just go to see Marlin now. Bye!"

"Bye Dory!" The tank gang chorused.

So all was peaceful, except that Dory told a secret….

_So? What do you think? Was it good? R&R please. And no flamers. Flamers shall die. And there's a song in the next chapter…._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Finding Nemo or the song in this chapter. It belongs to another Disney movie. Try and guess where it comes from._

_Well, this is it. Not the last chapter, but the chapter where…_

**Anchor: Shhh! Don't spoil it!**

**Aqua Aussie: sigh Fine. Read to find out. And review please.**

**Chapter Five: It's About Time! **_or _**Sorted Feelings**

Anchor and Marquella were swimming along. Anchor was showing Marquella where the Tank Gang was, but didn't know the surprise that was in store for them.

"And here they are!" Announced Anchor.

Marquella looked down a little and saw a group of six fish, all looking up at her. Anchor was about a few feet behind her, so the tank gang didn't notice him.

"Umm…" Marquella began, looking at the terrified fishes' faces, "Hi!" Unfortunately, she chose to smile, showing off a large quantity of teeth that could've ripped the fishes apart at any second.

"AHHH! Germy teeth!" Gurgle screamed.

'_Great, now he's done it.' _ Peach thought, trying not to look at the rows of sharp teeth. _'Now she's probably angry! I swear to God, if we die, I'm going to beat him up for screaming about germs, especially at all the wrong times.' _But, she, as well as the rest of the tank gang, was surprised when Marquella said,

"Germy teeth? My teeth aren't dirty, they're clean!" Marquella was feeling insulted.

Anchor decided to swim up to his friends, in case Marquella decided to eat Gurgle. He didn't blame her though, because he remembered when he first met Gurgle.

_Stop! Flashback Time!_

"_Are you sure that you're a vegetarian? I don't want to be ambushed or anything, no offense." Gurgle was saying._

_All the tank gang could do was sigh, and Dory and the F.E.A. were shaking their heads._

"_And you." Gurgle continued, pointing at Anchor. "Sorry, but I really don't like you. You're germy. And you don't look vegetarian at all. Maybe it's your germiness that makes you not look vegetarian…"_

"_Well I'm about to not be a vegetarian for another 5 seconds!" Anchor interrupted. Gurgle was being… himself… to Bruce and Chum, but he was being more of… himself… to Anchor for some reason. "And you know why I'm only turning back carnivorous for 5 seconds? That's the time it takes me to eat rude, annoying, germ phobic fishes like you!"_

_Dory and the tank gang were in shock. Bruce and Chum had the most shock, because they knew it took less than five seconds for Anchor to eat a fish…unless he had to chase it… they had seen him 'fall off the wagon' before, and unlike Bruce, he had eaten the fish._

"_I'll just shut up now." Gurgle said quickly. He didn't want to get eaten._

_Afterwards, Gurgle didn't say anything about germs or Anchor for two weeks, which the tank gang was happy for._

_Flashback Ends_

"Hi guys." Anchor said, beside Marquella.

"H- H- Hi Anc- Anchor." Deb stuttered in fear. "H- How's it g- g- g- going?"

"Pretty good I guess." Anchor said, noticing his friends' fear. "I see you've met Marquella already."

The tank gang looked at Marquella, and looked back at Anchor. They remembered the thing Dory told them, and their look of fright turned into smiles.

"You mean your girlfriend?" Bloat said. "She had us scared back there man."

Both Anchor and Marquella heard what Bloat said, and both Anchor and Marquella said in an almost near whisper of disbelief,

"What?"

Gill grinned before saying, "He said, 'you mean your girlfriend? She had us…" He was going to say more, but Marquella interrupted him.

"I 'eard what he said." Marquella said. "But why…why?" She couldn't say anymore, and tried to stop the blush from creeping up her cheeks.

The tank gang looked at her with confusion in their eyes, but they were still smiling.

"I think what she's trying to say is…" Anchor couldn't continue. He, too, was trying to keep himself from blushing.

"What makes you think I'm 'is girlfriend?" Marquella finally blurted out with scarlet cheeks.

The tank gang just looked at the two. They were still smiling, trying to keep from laughing, and nobody could answer.

"I have to go home now." Gurgle said, still smiling. "Spring cleaning."

"It's not spring yet." Marquella said, crossing her fins.

"Ummm… pre-spring cleaning?" Gurgle said nervously.

Jacques sighed and said, "_Qui_, and I have to help him." As Jacques and Gurgle swam out of sight, Jacques punched Gurgle and said, "What type of excuse is pre-spring cleaning?"

The rest of the tank gang was still floating in front of the two sharks.

"I have to go puff up." Bloat lied and swam away.

"I have to go deflate him!" Both Gill and Deb blurted out before swimming away.

"Bubbles!" Bubbles shouted before going in the direction of some bubbles.

Peach was still in her same spot, a rock with soft moss on it.

"Peach," Anchor said, "Would you like to explain?"

"Uhhh…" Peach spread herself on the rock so that the two couldn't see her eyes. "I'm sleeping."

"No you aren't." Marquella said.

"Snore." Was all Peach said.

Anchor and Marquella had swum away from the tank gang in awkward silence. Many thoughts were rushing through their heads. They both had mixed feelings, feelings that weren't even named. But, they weren't swimming back in the direction of the ship, which was east, they were swimming west. Marquella had tried to strike up a conversation twice, but only succeeded in blushing redder than before and feeling more awkward. Anchor was feeling the same thing. _'What made them think we were boyfriend/girlfriend?' _was the thought that appeared most in his mind. He was going to ask Marquella a question, but he felt her tug on his fin and say in awe,

"Oh Anchor, look!"

Right in front of them was a field of sea flowers. More astonishing was how different colors of coral made a path to a medium sized cave that was also as beautiful as the plants around it.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Marquella remarked.

"Yeah." Anchor replied, not really looking at the scenery.

Meanwhile…

"There they are!" whispered Chum from behind a big rock.

"Somehow I knew they would find this place." Bruce whispered back.

"You have the radio on time set right?" Chum asked.

"Yep!" Bruce said. "And before you ask, it's loud enough for them to hear."

"Great!" Chum said. "Now let's get outta here before they start kissing. I've already been scarred for life." Chum added with a shudder.

Chum quickly swam away like the devilfish himself was on his tail, (I mean hey, you wouldn't want to see your best friend kissing another one of your best friends, would you?) and Bruce followed after, but not before leaving the radio behind the rock and pressing the play button…

Let's see how our other two buddies are doing now, shall we?

'_Anchor,' _Anchor's m/c was saying, _'you tell her what you feel about her right now, or I'll make you blurt out something stupid. Or, I'll just make it seem like you talk to yourself.'_

"No you won't." Anchor muttered under his breath.

"What?" Marquella asked. She had good hearing you know.

"Uhh… Nothing!" Anchor lied, blushing as red as Marquella.

'_Ha! Mark one for the m/c!' _Anchor's m/c said. _'Now… what else should I do since he won't tell her anything… I know…. How 'bout the time you were acting retarded…'_

'_No!' _Another part of Anchor's mind said. _'Fine! I'll tell her! Stupid m/c…'_

"_I heard that.' _Anchor's m/c said triumphantly.

"…Marquella…" Anchor began, feeling a quick rush of courage.

"Hmmm?" Marquella asked.

Unfortunately, Anchor lost his rush of courage at the sight of her. "It's beautiful here, isn't it?" Was all he managed to say, stuttering a little.

"It sure is." Marquella said.

Anchor didn't mentally kick himself for not telling her what he wanted to tell her, but his m/c did. _'You're a sissy.' _It said.

'_No I'm not!' _The other part of Anchor's mind argued.

'_You are a sissy little coward shark! You're a sissy little coward!' _Anchor's m/c taunted.

'_You know what? Fine! I'll tell her now! You wanna know why? _The other part of Anchor's mind said. _'Because I don't care anymore! And to make it interesting, let's make a bet, if I tell her, you have to shut up for one whole week.' _

'_And if he doesn't tell her, then you have to admit that you're a sissy little girly girl.' _Anchor's m/c said.

'_Deal.' _The other part of Anchor's mind said.

Anchor tried once again to start a conversation. "It's kind of weird how the tank gang thought we were… well…" (Insert blushing here.)

"How they thought we were dating or something?" Marquella finished. (Insert more blushing here.)

"Yeah." Anchor said.

Anchor's m/c looked at the other part of Anchor's mind with a look of triumph. _'Are you ready to start admitting?' _He said.

'_Man! I still don't care anymore!' _The other part of Anchor pouted.

'_Start saying it…' _Anchor's m/c said with a smug grin. (If a part of someone's mind can grin.)

The other part of Anchor's mind sighed. _'I am a sis… Wait! Look!' _

The other part of Anchor's mind and Anchor's m/c watched what was about to happen. (That's right people! No more suspense!)

"Marquella, remember how you said that I could always tell you anything?" Anchor began.

"Yeah?" Marquella said. _'What's he trying to tell me?' _She thought.

"Well, there's something I have to tell you." Anchor said. "Something I should've told you the first, or maybe second, day I met you."

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

"I don't know why I didn't tell you before…" Anchor began, but was cut off by Marquella.

"Well at least you're telling me now." Marquella interrupted, anxious to hear what she thought he had to say. "So what is it?"

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

"Well Marquella, what I'm trying to say is… that…" Anchor began.

"Yes?" Marquella asked.

"I love you." Anchor mumbled in such a low voice that Marquella couldn't hear him.

"What was that?" Marquella asked.

"I love you." Anchor said so that she could hear her.

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Marquella didn't answer, she was in shock, so Anchor continued.

"I've loved you since I first met you. Who wouldn't like you? You're pretty, smart, and you aren't stuck up."

'_He does like me.' _Marquella thought. Then Marquella's m/c kicked in. _'Well tell him that you like him back you dummy!' _But she didn't say anything. She just listened.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

'_Oh shut up! Stop the mushiness…" _Anchor's m/c was cut off by the other part of Anchor's mind putting a hand (If a part of a mind has a hand) over his mouth. (If an m/c can have a mouth.)

'_Shut up!' _The other part of Anchor's mind hissed. _'This isn't mushy, it's beautiful, and besides, you're just mad because you're losing the bet. _The other part of Anchor's mind then said to Anchor, _'In other words, listen to the music and kiss the girl already… wait… where's the music coming from?'_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

But Anchor didn't hear the other part of his mind, and if he did, he wasn't listening.

"You're sweet too." He continued. "You didn't laugh at Bruce, Chum and I when we said we were vegetarians. You even decided to try being a veggie lover, and even liked my singing…"

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look at the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

"Well okay, so you didn't like my singing, you thought the song was funny and you probably wanted to yell at me to shut up." Anchor said truthfully.

'_No duh.' _His m/c said before the other part of Anchor's mind put it in a headlock. (If another part of someone's mind can put an m/c in a headlock and if an m/c has a head so that it can get put in a headlock.)

"But you didn't yell at me to shut up, and that's what matters." Anchor added.

_Sha la la la la la _

_Ain't it sad?_

_Ain't it a shame? Too bad_

_He's gonna miss the girl_

Marquella just listened to what Anchor was saying. _'He thinks I'm sweet. He's loved me since he first met me.' _She thought. _'I can't believe it.'_

Anchor had now been able to hear the other part of his mind saying, _'Kiss the girl already,' _but he didn't kiss her, not yet. _'She probably doesn't want you too.' _His m/c told him. _'Wait 'till the time's right and there's a different mood… I mean, don't kiss her!' _His m/c added, remembering the bet.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in the blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time would be better_

Anchor stopped talking. He ran out of words to say. Marquella wasn't saying anything either. Her brain was still trying to comprehend everything.

"There's nothing I can say that describes how I feel right now." Anchor said. "In fact, I don't think there are words in the dictionary that describe my feelings. I've always hoped you felt the same way."

Marquella still didn't say anything. _'Wow.' _She thought. _'This is one of the best times in my life. I love him too, and I'd like to tell him!' _There was one part that told Marquella, _'Tell him already!' _But there was another part that said, _'Wait a minute.'_ She listened to the 'wait a minute' part, and stayed silent.

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

'_I've never felt so scared yet so happy before in my life.' _Anchor thought. _'And she's not saying anything. Maybe she's just listening, or maybe she just doesn't like me that way… _

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You've got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

'_You know, I could just tell her that I'm joking…' _Anchor thought. _'But, that would make her hate me, and I'd have no second chance.' _Anchor sighed a mental sigh. _'There's no turning back now.'_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it, how?_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say, kiss the girl_

'_Where is that music coming from?' _Anchor's m/c said.

'_Shhh!' _hushed the other part of Anchor's mind. _'Something good's about to happen, and I wanna see it!'_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

'_Where's that music coming from?' _Marquella thought, but before she could think more of it, Anchor began,

"So, do you like me too? If you don't, it's okay…" Before Anchor could finish his sentence, Marquella put a fin to his lips, smiled, and said,

"Of course I love you back! How couldn't I?" And hugged him.

'_No!' _Anchor's m/c sobbed. _'I've lost the bet!'_

'_Shhh!' _the other part of Anchor's mind said. _'She's about to say something, and I feel a "but" coming on.'_

The other part of Anchor's mind was right. Marquella was about to begin her next sentence with a 'but.'

"But…" Marquella began.

'_Oh no!' _Anchor thought. _'She said but! Well, get ready for what she's about to say…'_

"You've already said that you've always loved me…" Marquella continued with a mischievous grin, "Now show me that you've always loved me."

Anchor had been suspecting her to say 'but I've already got a boyfriend,' or something like that, so he was surprised when she didn't. Marquella was amused as she watched Anchor's face turn from a look of surprise and shock to a look of surprise and joy.

_You got to_

_Kiss the girl_

Then Marquella's face turned from a look of amusement to a look of surprise as Anchor leaned closer to her face.

'_Well you did tell him to show you.' _Marquella thought. So, she leaned closer too…

_Why don't you_

_Kiss the girl_

'_Come on.' _The other part of Anchor's mind said. _'Cut out the romantic suspense and kiss her already!'_

'_Pscht.'_ Anchor's m/c scoffed.But secretly, Anchor's m/c was hoping he'd kiss her too.

And the two's faces got closer…

_Go on_

_You gotta_

_Kiss the girl_

_Go on and_

_Kiss the girl _Kiss the Girl from 'The little Mermaid.

And their faces got closer until Anchor finally kissed her.

'_Score!' _The other part of Anchor's mind shouted. _'I win the bet!'_

'_Oh shut up!' _Anchor's m/c said, scowling.

'_Don't be a witlle gwumpy gills…loser.' _The other part of Anchor's mind taunted with a haughty grin.

'_That's it!' _Anchor's m/c shouted. _'You're going down!'_

Anchor's m/c tackled the other part of Anchor's mind, and the two mind thingies began to wrestle. (If someone's m/c and other part of mind can wrestle.)

'_Hey! Will you guys shut up?' _The third part of Anchor's mind yelled. _'I'm trying to concentrate on something!'_

Anchor's m/c and the other part of Anchor's mind stopped wrestling and looked up, embarrassed, at the third part of Anchor's mind.

'_Sorry.' _Both said, blushing in embarrassment.

'_Thank you. Now…' _The third part of Anchor's mind said, _'Back to concentrating on business…'_

So, the two sharks embraced in the scenery. They thought that nothing could go wrong at all in the week, but boy, were they **WRONG.**

_Author's Note: For all the romance haters, though I don't know why a romance hater would read this, but if you're a romance hater and you are reading this, then I'm sorry for putting the word 'kiss' 22 times in this story. Well, now that that has been said, let's move on to the confused readers. If you are wondering about the part of Anchor's mind, (the m/c, the third part of Anchor's mind, etc…) then I shall explain. Think of tiny Anchors inside of Anchor's mind. Anchor has no control over the m/c, the part of his mind that is sarcastic, witty, and his conscious. Anchor has some control over the other part of Anchor's mind, the part of his mind that isn't sarcastic, doesn't really like the m/c, usually tells him what he should do, and is also his conscious. Anchor has a lot of control over the third part of Anchor's mind, the part of him that concentrates, analyzes problems, and does anything else associated with thinking. Now that that was said, it's time for…_

**Reviewer's choice!**

What do you think should happen next?

A: The F.E.A goes to the surprise and Marquella gets attacked by divers with knives

B: The F.E.A goes to the surprise and Marquella gets attacked by an evil ex-boyfriend

Or

C: Both

_Well, that's it. R & R please!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: I have counted the reviews!_

**Insane Pirate Dragon and Tinks-Belle85: Since you guys both reviewed with different choices, I'm doing both. Please don't be mad! **

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Finding Nemo characters. Andrew Stanton and his Pixar crew do. I do own Marquella and the new character in this chapter._

**Chapter Six: Dante**

Anchor and Marquella were returning to the ship near sunset. If they had told anyone about what happened, their names would be in the Book of World Records underneath the category 'Longest Kissing Sessions in History.'

"So," Marquella began, "Where's the surprise?"

"I'm not telling you." Anchor said. "Maybe if you gave me something…"

Marquella gave Anchor a quick kiss and said, "Okay. So where's the surprise?"

"Here's the truth… I don't know." Anchor replied, smiling.

"So you made me kiss you for nothing." Marquella said.

"Yep." Anchor said. "Pretty smart huh?"

"You know what?" Marquella said in feigned anger, "I don't like you anymore." She then swam away, leaving Anchor behind.

Anchor believed Marquella when she said her statement. She made it sound so believable. "Wait! You don't mean it… do you?" He called out.

Marquella just turned around and laughed at him before swimming away.

By the time Anchor and Marquella got home, it was nighttime. Marquella was almost bursting with excitement. She loved surprises.

"About time you guys got home." Chum said, swimming out the doorway. "We were about to leave without you guys."

Marquella smiled. "I'm glad you didn't."

Chum then noticed how close the two were. "Not that you two would've minded being alone and 'close' for a few more minutes." He added with a sly grin before dashing back into the ship.

Anchor just made a 'o' shape with his mouth and Marquella looked surprised. Bruce soon came out the exit and said, "Let's go."

The F.E.A. swam in the East direction.

"Pleassssssssssse!" Marquella was saying. "Tell me where we're going! I'm about to die over here!"

"Fine, we'll tell you!" Chum gave in. He moved close to Marquella's ear and whispered, "Where we're going… is a secret." He then swam up beside Bruce.

"Oh c'mon, that's not fair!" Marquella protested.

"Life's not fair." Chum said.

The F.E.A. kept swimming along, and Anchor was getting bored. He wasn't going to sing though Thank God!; he was going to do something different. He swam up to Marquella and whispered in her ear,

"Hey, you wanna have some fun with Bruce and Chum?"

"Sure. What're you thinking of?" Marquella answered. She was bored as well.

"Well, I was thinking…" Anchor told Marquella the rest of his plan.

"Great idea!" Marquella whispered back. "When should I say it?"

"On the count of three." Anchor said.

"On the count of three what?" Bruce asked.

"Uhh… nothing!" Marquella said. She was relieved when Bruce just shrugged and kept on swimming. _'The only downside for sharks having great hearing. They can hear whispers too.' _

Marquella looked at Anchor and saw him mouth the words, 'ready?' She nodded with a smile, and Anchor mouthed, 'okay. One, two, three…'

"ARE WE THERE YET?" Marquella and Anchor shouted.

"No." Bruce said. "Its jus' a few more 'inutes swim…"

"WHEN WILL WE GET THERE?" Marquella and Anchor shouted again, barely able to keep from laughing.

"We'll get there when we get there, so stop acting like annoying pups for Pete's sake…" Bruce grumbled, getting annoyed.

"WHEN IS THAT?" Anchor and Marquella shouted in perfect (annoying) unison.

"Oh c'mon mates." Chum groaned. "Do you have to torture us like this? It's not fair!"

Marquella suddenly looked serious and crossed her fins. "Life's not fair."

Anchor laughed and Bruce was going 'ooooooh." Chum smiled and said, "Touché."

About five minutes later, the F.E.A reached their destination, the E.A.C. Though it was a common sight in the morning, it was beautiful at night. It seemed to glow as the moon's rays reflected off it.

"Whoa." Marquella said in astonishment. "It's beautiful."

Bruce looked at her and grinned. "This isn't the best part."

"Well when's the best part coming?" Anchor asked. He had never seen the E.A.C. at night or this place before.

"It should be happening right about…"

Just then, everything turned pitch black. The four friends couldn't see their fins in front of their faces.

"Now." Chum finished.

Right after Chum said, 'now,' it was like someone flipped on the light switch. Right before their eyes, were millions of tiny sea angels (Sea angels are real. They come out at night and have a light that is created by glowing bacteria. Thank you Discovery Channel, for helping me learn something) floating in front of them.

"Oh." Marquella whispered. It's… it's…" Marquella shook her head. She was speechless.

"Fintastic?" Anchor said.

Marquella smiled. "Yeah that… ooh, look! They're changing colors!"

The bright white light turned into a blue glow. The glow shone off the F.E.A's face. Anchor and Marquella looked at the glowing sea angels with an excited twinkle in their eyes. Bruce and Chum had seen this before, but they watched it with so much enjoyment it was as if they had never seen it before.

"Look you guys! They're changing colors again!" Marquella said in excitement.

The sea angels changed from a glowing blue to a dark, fiery red gleam. It wasn't beautiful anymore. It was scary. It was as if the fiery lights from hell came out.

"I don't feel right." Marquella whispered to Anchor. "Maybe we should go."

"Aww, don't worry, I bet it's just a part of the show." Anchor assured. "Right?"

"No. It's not a part of the show." Bruce said in such an ominous voice that it sent chills up their spines. "It doesn't happen every time you see this show. They say that when this happens, it means something bad's going to happen. I know it's true… when I first saw this as a pup… I… something bad happened to me…. Wahhh!"

Bruce had started to cry. Chum and Anchor had moved in a position to comfort him.

"C'mon, don't cry." Anchor was saying in a soothing voice. "We're all mates here mate."

"What's wrong with him?" Marquella asked.

Anchor was still comforting Bruce, so Chum was going to tell her.

"Erm, you see… he never knew his father." Chum said in an uneasy voice.

"He never knew 'im?" Marquella asked in an almost whisper.

"Well, actually he did know him, his father was just a little… abusive… but he never told us the whole story, and we didn't have the guts to ask 'im, so we just said that he never knew his father." Chum finished.

"Oh." Marquella said, going over to the still crying Bruce. Her life wasn't exactly a trip to Willy Wonka's chocolate factory either, but you'll find that out later. "Hey," Marquella said to Bruce, "Don't be sad. I'm sorry about your father, but if it makes you feel any better, my life wasn't exactly a trip to candy land either."

Bruce sniffed. "It wasn't?" He asked.

"Nope. It was…" Marquella shuddered, like the memory of her life was scaring her, "Challenging." She finished, though Anchor had a feeling that 'challenging' wasn't even close to the right words.

"Well thanks mate." Bruce said, sniffling. "You guys are the best."

"Yeah, we know." Chum said before getting slapped upside the head by Marquella.

"Oh well, Marquella said, swimming away from her friends to get a better… seat… "At least we still have the rest of the show... help!...mmmph!"

Bruce, Chum, and Anchor turned around to see Marquella wrestling with divers with sharp knives. It looked like they were trying to cut her open for her liver. (Note: Some products do have shark liver in them. I learned this from Nauticus.)

Bruce and Chum swam over to help Marquella, but they were hit with bright, glowing, stun rods and were knocked into a rock. They were conscious, but disoriented.

'_Bruce was right. The sea angel's color can tell if bad things will happen!' _Anchor thought. He was scared, he didn't want to see Marquella die… then an anger switch seemed to turn on. _'They're gonna kill 'er! Grrrr…' _he got even angrier when he saw one of the divers about to slit her throat.

Even though a knife was at her throat, Marquella was still trying to wriggle away from the divers. She managed to bite two of them, there were three divers, but that only resulted in getting her side cut by the knife. It was a deep cut, and it made Marquella dizzy. But before she was overcome with dizziness, she saw a flash of grey and heard the diver's screams. _'It must be Anchor.' _She thought happily. The next thing she knew, she was on her back in the sand.

"Ohhh…" Marquella groaned in pain. She tried to get up, but she felt a flash of pain overcome her body. "Oww!"

"Marquella, you're awake!" Anchor said cheerfully. Marquella turned around, still lying on the sand, and saw Anchor. "I thought you were gone for sure!"

Marquella smiled a weak smile. "I'm okay. I'm just cut… though I probably would be gone if you hadn't come…"

Anchor smiled back at her. "It was nothing. Besides, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you."

"I love you SO much right now." Marquella said.

"I know. I'm just too adorable. So…" Anchor said, suddenly becoming serious. "How's your side doing?"

Marquella looked at her side. Her wound still fresh, and grimaced. "It hurts." She admitted truthfully.

"Oh." Said Anchor. "Sorry, but since there aren't any kelp beds around here… I can't make one of those bandages. So I guess you'll have to deal with the pain until we get home."

'_Great.' _Marquella thought. She suddenly realized something. "Where's Bruce and Chum?"

"They went home." Anchor replied. "They're probably trying to get rid of their headaches."

"Well then why'd you stay?" Marquella asked.

"My head didn't hurt." Anchor said.

Marquella smiled and began to swim off towards home. It was around midnight and she was feeling sleepy. "Let's go home then. I'm tired…" She was going to continue her sentence, but was cut off by a voice.

"Marquella! There you are!"

Anchor and Marquella turned around and saw a male Leopard shark heading for them. Anchor's face held a look of bewilderment, but Marquella's face had an expression of fear.

"There you are!" The Leopard shark said. Without any warning, he went up to Marquella and kissed her.

Anchor was irate. He was about to go up and punch the guy out. Thoughts of _'How dare this guy come up and kiss her like that?' _flashed through his mind. But somehow, he kept his cool. While he was telling himself, _'Don't lash out, don't lash out,' _Marquella was hoping that he did.

"Excuse me? WHO are you?" Anchor asked with a slight snarl in his voice. He was trying to keep his temper under control, but was barely making it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We haven't met." The Leopard shark said with a smile. "I'm Dante."

Anchor saw Marquella flinch at the name. _'She should flinch; this guy has something about him, something dangerous…' _But he dismissed the thought and thought that he was just her brother. _'But then again,' _he thought, _'A brother wouldn't give his sister a lip lock like THAT…'_

"I see." Anchor said with annoyance and anger in his voice. "And you kissed her like that because…"

"Oh, don't you know?" Dante said with fake innocence. "I'm 'er boyfriend."

Dante's words hit Anchor like a rushing train. Out of all the answers in the world that Dante could've given, that was the most unexpected. Marquella could only watch Anchor's face turn from anger to pain. She couldn't say anything because she remembered that she hadn't really broke up with Dante. Both Hammerheads looked distressed, but Dante seemed to be enjoying every moment.

"She disappeared one night while I was resting." Dante continued. "Maybe she was nervous about the wedding…"

'_A wedding?' _Anchor thought. _'She was engaged! She never told me that she had a boyfriend! I thought she cared about me. I was played…' _Marquella was feeling two feelings at once. One of her feelings was despair, because she could do nothing to make Anchor cheer up. The other feeling was fury, because she wasn't engaged to Dante.

"He's ly…" Marquella began, but Dante brushed his fin on her wound, and she was too hurt to speak.

"But either way, I finally found her, and that's all that matters." Dante continued. "Sorry about the confusion, I hope I didn't cause any trouble in coming here. Besides, it's not like you loved 'er or anythin', right?"

Anchor was hurt and angry. He felt betrayed and tried to hide the tears that were welling up in his eyes. "No, I don't." He managed to choke out. He then began to head for home.

Those words broke Marquella's heart. The sorrow was evident in her eyes as she said, "Anchor…"

"Don't worry about me. I hope you have a fun time at your wedding." Anchor said bitterly. "Wouldn't want you to stab anyone else's heart." And with that, he headed for home.

As soon as Anchor was out of sight, Marquella tried to swim after him, but Dante grabbed her, hurting her in a million places, and dragged her to his face. The terror in Marquella's eyes grew bigger as Dante hissed evilly in her ear,

"You didn't think you were getting away that easily, did you?"

_TBC…_

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. Flames are welcome. They'll be helpful; I'll be directing them to my backyard so I can light the grill and have a barbecue party. For now, it's time for…**

**Reviewer's Choice!**

Who should I check up on in the next chappie?

Anchor as he feels sad

Or

Marquella as we learn more about her story and as she's terrorized by Dante

**That's it people! R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: I've counted the reviews! I'm going to do more on Marquella, and perhaps show a little bit of Anchor… Oh yeah, and even though the thing says that the genre is Romance/humor. For the next few chapters it's Romance/Angst or romance/drama. _

**tinks-belle85- Yes, Dante is spooty. If only Dag was in this story to tell him that…**

**Insane Pirate Dragon- Hmmm, Maybe Dante should meet Lei… I'd like to see the day that happens; maybe they'd make a cute couple…lol**

_Disclaimer: I only own Marquella and Dante so don't sue me, blah, blah, blah, and all that other good stuff. Let's start the story!_

**Chapter Seven: Marquella's Tale**

It was a depressing night for Anchor. He had just found out that his soon-to-be girlfriend had another boyfriend, and hadn't broken up with him. Tears stung his eyes as he swam toward a cavern near the East Australian Current: one of his thinking places. He could've gone back home, where he had two friends that would try to cheer him up, where his friends would've done anything to get him out of this state of depression, but he didn't. He needed time to think, and didn't want to vent all his anger and misery out on Bruce and Chum. What made the night worse was when dark storm clouds filled the sky. Anchor saw a bright flash, and thought, _'It's gonna rain soon.' _So he hurried to get to the cavern.

Meanwhile, in another part of the ocean, Marquella was fighting with all the strength that was in her.

"Let me go!" Marquella said, struggling to get out of Dante's fins. "I said, let me go!"

"Aww, c'mon love." Dante said with an evil smirk. "That's no way to treat your fiancé, is it?"

That comment only made Marquella angrier and her struggles more forceful. "You're not my fiancé, and you never will be!" She shouted. She finally got out of Dante's grasp.

"Oh really? Well that doesn't matter, you're still my girlfriend." Dante returned.

"Not anymore." Marquella said, panting heavily. Her struggle had left her very tired, and the burning sensation in her side wasn't helping. "We're through."

Dante grabbed Marquella from behind, and put a sharp, pointy rock to her throat. "I don't think so. You aren't getting away that easily… again…"

Marquella gasped in fear at the words. She remembered leaving Dante, and remembered why she left him. He was too violent. He wasn't violent at first; when she first met him, he seemed like an o.k. guy. But a fateful night proved her wrong.

_Flashback_

"_Stop!" _

_Bites kept ripping into her flesh, ignoring the pleas. _

"_Please!"_

_Teeth kept puncturing her skin, leaving deep gashes. Marquella was pinned to the bottom of a cave and her attacker: Dante. He had caused pain to her for the last three nights there, when there was a hurricane and there was nowhere else to go._

"_Shut up!" Dante snarled, slapping Marquella across the face._

"_You're a monster." Marquella gasped out, not in a condition to speak._

"_You'll just have to get used to that, won't you?" Dante said with a malicious smile. With a painful jerk, Dante brought Marquella's ears to his mouth, ignoring the sob of pain she let out. "You're stuck with me forever… and don't you forget it. If you try to escape, you won't get away easily." He whispered in her ear. He then threw her against the cave wall, not knocking her unconscious but making her unable to do anything. "Now, I'm going to sleep, and you will too. G'night."_

_So, Dante went to sleep. Marquella, however, did not go to sleep, and when she noticed that nothing could startle him, she said, "I'm not going to sleep. I'm running away." _

_With a shock of pain rushing through her body, Marquella got up. She stifled back a cry; something pretty hard to do if you've been through what she has. She reached the exit of the cave and looked outside. There was a great storm outside, a hurricane. But, she had no other choice. Dante didn't sleep much, and who knew if he'd ever sleep again. 'I'll just have to take a chance.' Marquella thought. Without one glance back at Dante, Marquella set off to find another place, a place far, FAR away from Dante._

_End Flashback_

Dante noticed the look on her face, and had to taunt her more. "My," He said casually, "how time flies by. How long has it been? Four years?"

"Five. I was nineteen, remember? Not that you'd remember or even care for that matter…" Marquella didn't get to finish her sentence.

Dante had punched her nose, breaking it. "Don't get smart with me! And you definitely don't correct me!"

Marquella didn't answer. She didn't want to get punched again, but was punched anyway. Dante gave a hard blow to Marquella's eye.

"Aren't you gonna say anything? Huh?" Dante shouted, punching her face in.

His blow had smacked Marquella about two feet away from him. He swam over to where Marquella was, and began talking again. "After you left me, I woke up, and decided to look for you. I don't know why though; you're completely worthless."

'_I don't know why you searched for me either,' _Marquella thought, _'But I'm not worthless.'_

"I went to the cops while it was still storming outside, and told them that you had gone missing. They followed me back to the cave, and found the evidence that I had hit you a lot." Dante continued with a mixture of malice and anger in his tone. "It was your fault! If you hadn't swum away, I wouldn't have had to spend a year in prison!"

Marquella winced as she felt a burning sensation on her spine. She didn't know what he did, but felt blood trickle down her spine, and thankfully realized that her spine wasn't broken.

"After I got out of prison, I began looking for you. My goal was to make you suffer." Dante continued. "Who knew that it would take me three, no, four years to find you. And when I saw you I thought 'Boy, is she gonna pay.' I would've just gone up and whacked you, but I couldn't. Someone else was there with you; that shark guy. He would've hurt me for hurting you, and I couldn't have him in the way, now could I?" Dante paused, and looked at the pained expression in Marquella's face. Anybody who didn't know what had happened so far would've thought that she looked pained because she was bleeding in a million places and _still_ getting beat up on. But Dante knew better. He plastered on one of his evil smirks and continued to speak.

"Speaking of that other shark, what was his name? Stupid?" Dante said.

"It's Anchor." Marquella snarled.

"Anchor? Well his name might as well 'ave been stupid, believing a lie like he did." Dante taunted.

"He didn't know you!" Marquella yelled with the little voice she had left, sticking up for Anchor. "You would've believed it too if you were in his place!"

"Oh, so he did care?" Dante said.

Marquella didn't answer. She only glared at him.

"He did!" Dante taunted. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. He hates you now, and he's never coming back for you…"

"SHUT UP!" Marquella shouted, punching Dante in the mouth. Her punch had caught him by surprise; he was expecting her to cry, not punch him! Dante tried to get up, but Marquella pinned him down. She punched both his eyes, and when he tried to punch her mouth, she began to bite him continuously, giving him noticeable scars and ripping off a chunk of his skin. "HE DOESN'T HATE ME AND HE WILL COME BACK…' Marquella didn't finish her sentence; next thing she knew, she was knocked against a tall boulder, cutting her dorsal fin, slamming her head, and knocking her unconscious.

"You're wrong." Dante sneered at her lifeless body. "Where you're going, nobody is coming back for you, and no one will know about what happened."

But Dante was wrong. As he swam away, he didn't notice that there was a witness…

Anchor was swimming towards his 'thinking cavern', reminiscing on what happened.

'_I'm never going back to that place again!' _Anchor thought. _'Too many memories…'_

"Anchor!"

Anchor turned around, hearing his name. When he didn't say anything, he thought, _'Must've been the wind.' _But it wasn't the wind. He heard his name, this time louder and more clearly.

"Anchor!"

Anchor turned around and saw… Crush?

"Crush? What're you doing here?" Anchor asked.

"Never mind that man." Crush said, with a hint of panic in his voice. "You gotta come quick dude!"

"Well what's wrong?" anchor asked, the panic catching his tone too.

"I saw Marquella over there getting' beat up by some evil guy!" Crush explained. "That evil dude has some serious issues."

'_Dante!' _Anchor thought. _'I knew I should've stayed when I had a feeling that he was evil.' _Then Anchor's brain started working. "Wait, how d'you know her name's Marquella? More importantly, how do you know who she is?"

"Aww, that's easy dude!" Crush answered, laughing his Californian accent laugh. "Little Blue told me. Said you had a girlfriend."

"You mean Dory?" Anchor said in disbelief. "But she doesn't even know her, they never met…" It all suddenly came clear. _'That's why Bruce and Chum were gone that day! They told 'Arlin, Dory, and Nemo that I had a girlfriend! And that music that was playing…' _Anchor chuckled. _'I'm gonna have to thank Bruce and Chum one day.'_

"I don't know how all that happened, but you have to hurry!" Crush said, swimming back home. "Your friend's bleeding badly, if she doesn't get help… I'm afraid she won't make it." And with that, he was gone.

'_What?' _Anchor thought. _'She won't make it! She has to make it; I have to help her… I've gotta say sorry or something… Let's face it, whether she's engaged to that guy or not, I still like 'er and anyone who hurts her like that will get hurt.' _With those words of confidence ringing in his ears, he went off to find Dante…

_TBC…_

_Well, what d'you think? Was it good? Comments, grammer and spelling corrections are always welcome. Flames are welcome too, remember; I'm having a barbeque party and need some fire. In the meantime, it's time for, that's right…_

**Reviewer's Choice!**

What should happen in the next chapter?

We see what Anchor is doing

We see what Bruce and Chum are doing

**OR**

Both

_That's it mates. R&R please!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: I have counted the reviews! In this chapter, we'll see what Anchor is doing!_

**Insane Pirate Dragon: All right, all right, you can see Anchor! And I can't forget about Bruce and Chum, I don't have short term memory loss. I also like your new chapter in your 'Shark Tale 2' story…**

_That's it! Let's start the chapter! Warning: Mild cussin', for those who don't like cussin, and some violent scenes in this chapter._

**Chapter Eight: A Night Fight**

Anchor rushed towards the Sea Angel site. He was going to try and save Marquella while also going to go kick some Dante butt. A flash of lightning lit up the night sky, and a roll of thunder pierced the air. But Anchor didn't notice, and if he did, he could care less. He was only focused on two main goals: Getting Dante to tell him where Marquella was and then go to try and save Marquella from a cold, dark void; death.

'_All I 'ave to do is find Dante, get 'im to tell me where Marquella is, get Marquella, and after that I can dance in a happy little circle.' _Anchor thought. _'Piece of cake…' _then his brain kicked in. _'But what if 'e doesn't tell me where Marquella is? Then I'll just look like some loser.' _With those words of discouragement, Anchor began to swim back home. Meanwhile, an argument was going on in Anchor's mind…

"_M/c! Tell him what to do!" _The other part of Anchor's mind screamed.

But the m/c just turned away. _"I'm not 'possed to talk for a week, 'member?"_

The other part of Anchor was getting mad, how could the m/c just turn away like that? He grabbed the m/c's neck and pulled it close to him. _"Listen you unfeeling butt hole! Anchor needs our help, and you're gonna help him, whether ya like it or not!" _The other part of Anchor's mind yelled. _"So forget about the bet ya lost and tell 'im what to do!"_

That seemed to give Anchor's m/c the message, that and he'd never seen the other part of Anchor's mind angry like that. So, Anchor's m/c (tried) to pull himself together, and went to talk to Anchor.

"_Anchor!" _Anchor's m/c called out. _"Anchor!"_

Anchor stopped. He heard his conscious talking to him.

"_Turn around and go get your girl!"_

"But what if Dante doesn't tell me where Marquella is and tries to beat…" Anchor began, until he was cut off.

"_Listen, stop being a wimpy crybaby!" _Anchor's m/c told him. _"Now I want you to go over there and kick Dante's ass!"_

"You're right! Wait, who am I talking to?" Anchor said, turning around and swimming towards the Sea Angel site.

"Ugh." Anchor groaned. "He's not here." Anchor had made it to the Sea Angel site, but no one was there. The storm clouds and emptiness gave the place a depressing atmosphere. "Where am I gonna find Dante now?"

"_Right here."_

Before Anchor knew it, he was on his back, feeling a sharp pain in his eye. He tried to get up, but was knocked down again. He heard a cold, sinister voice saying,

"So, you came back? I thought you were gone."

Anchor turned his head and saw Dante a few shark lengths away from him. He got up, and swam a few feet towards him.

"I mean, since Marquella was gone, I thought you were never comin' back," Dante continued, "'Specially since she lied to you…" He added with an evil smirk. His words had succeeded in the thing he wanted; he heard a growl coming deep from Anchor's throat.

"Where is she?" Anchor asked, with more fear in his voice than he wanted. He hoped that Dante didn't notice, but he did.

"Well, that's for me to know, ain't it?" Dante said, swimming around Anchor.

"Stop swimming around me, and where is Marquella?" Anchor asked, angry this time.

Dante laughed one of his evil laughs, stopped swimming around Anchor, and returned to where he was before. "Like I said, that's for me to know, and maybe if you're a good boy, I'll tell ya."

Anchor's eyes narrowed. He really didn't like that guy. He stopped narrowing his eyes when he noticed the bite marks on Dante. "I see that Marquella left you with a few… souvenirs…" Anchor commented, chuckling slightly. _'She never did look like one who didn't fight back.' _Anchor thought. _'That's why I liked 'er…'_

Dante's eyes narrowed at the comment and remembered his fight with Marquella. _'So the guy's got jokes…' _he thought. _'Let's see if he jokes when I play with 'is mind…' _ "Yeah, your girlfriend's a real firecracker." Dante said, feeling joy when he saw Anchor trying to hold up his fury. "Too bad I had to rape 'er and leave 'er for dead…"

"WHAT?" Anchor exploded.

"You heard me." Dante said casually. "I left 'er for dead. If you didn't come back, you wouldn't have known… but wait? Why did you come back?"

Anchor was enraged. He hadn't been this angry for a long time. For the first time in a few months, he felt like he wanted blood…

Dante smiled (evilly, of course) at Anchor's expression. "I certainly don't know why you returned." He said. "She wouldn't love you anymore, 'specially since you believed my lie about us being engaged and said you hated her."

'_It was a lie! I should've known! I'm sorry Marquella…' _Anchor thought sadly, though his eyes had an angry fire burning in them, and his need for blood increased.

"I don't know what she saw in you though." Dante said, with a hint of fear in his tone, though not enough to show. He was feeling more fear every second, every breath, every time he looked at Anchor and saw the look he had plastered on his face. "She was probably playing you; she probably hated you all along…"

"You bastard." Anchor snarled, the angry fire in his eyes glowing brighter.

At this point, Dante wanted to faint right there, or scream and swim away, never to look or come back. But, that wasn't in his nature. He never knew when to stop, and never showed fear. "Yeah, I get that a lot. But at least I know one shark who won't call me that… my soon to be born child…"

At that point, Anchor had had enough. He rushed straight toward Dante and punched him in the same eye Marquella had punched him in, doubling the pain and making him flinch. Dante was taken by surprise. He tried to fight back and knock Anchor down, but only succeeded in getting another black eye. Anchor was able to pin Dante up against a rock, and asked, though this time more forcefully and in a dangerously low voice,

"Where's Marquella?"

Dante struggled to get out of Anchor's grasp. "I'm not telling you!" He snarled, though his voice held fear, and a lot of it.

This made Anchor surprised as well as furious. Something in his mind snapped, and shouted out at him, _'Kill 'im Anchor! Kill 'im now!' _Anchor looked down at Dante with a look that he had only once had when he first 'fell off the wagon'…

_Flashback_

_The smell of blood filled the submarine. Anchor's eyes turned black; so black that you couldn't see the pupils and it felt like he could gaze into your soul. He couldn't control himself; he didn't want to control himself. All he wanted was the poor helpless fish swimming away from him._

"_Anchor!" Chum shouted down the hallway. "Control yourself mate! Don't fall off the wagon!"_

_Bruce and Chum followed Anchor outside to try and save the fish, but were too late. They just watched as Anchor ripped the fish apart. _

"_I think it's a bit too late to tell him to not fall off the wagon now." Bruce said._

"_He… he…" Chum stuttered._

"_He what?" Bruce asked. "We already saw 'im eat the fish mate…"_

"_Yeah, I know he ate the guy," Chum blurted out, "But he caught and ate 'im in less than five seconds!"_

"_Whoa." Bruce said, backing away from his hungry friend. "I 'ope we don't see 'im like that again…"_

_Chum nodded in agreement. They were never going to see him act like that for a long time, but somebody else would…_

_End Flashback_

As Anchor watched Dante cowering before him, the dark look still in his eyes, he thought of what to do. A part of him was still saying, _'Kill 'im now!' _but another part was saying, _'Don't kill 'im. Just make 'im tell you where Marquella is."_

Fortunately, he chose to listen to the second part of him, because if he hadn't, he would've finished Dante off. But instead, he only bit him, causing Dante to cry out in pain.

"I could've done much worse." Anchor growled. "Don't test my patience. Now, where's Marquella?"

Dante may've been the type who never showed a lot of fear and never knew when to stop, but thankfully, he realized the situation he was in, and stopped taunting Anchor.

"Sh-sh-she's at th-this place wi-wi-with a c-cave." Dante stuttered.

"Can you describe it?" Anchor asked patiently, though the fire was still in his eyes.

"I-it h-had f-fl-flowers around it, and c-coral." Dante managed to stutter. "P-please d-d-d-don't hurt me man, I di-didn't mean nothin'."

"I won't 'urt you… but ya gotta promise me somethin.'" Anchor said.

"W-what is it?" Dante sighed in relief.

"Don't come back here ever again." Anchor said.

"O-oh, I p-promise!" Dante promised, swimming for his life.

Anchor watched and chuckled as Dante swam away, never to return. "Well that's one problem taken care of. Now to go get Marquella."

So, Anchor swam westwards, to a place he knew all too well, thinking the rest of the night and getting Marquella would be a piece of cake. But he was wrong, because little did he know that when he saw Marquella, it would be one of the saddest times of his life…

_TBC_

_That's it mates. So what d'ya think? Was it good? Flames welcome; bring charcoal with your flames so I can grill some burgers, though I'm not allowed to use the grill…_

**Sorry, no reviewer's choice this time**

_R&R please! There's a song in the next chapter…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: I have updated the next chapter! Mwahaha! And I would just like to say something important. So important, that I have to put it in bold: _**You guys are gonna be really mad at me for this chapter. REALLY mad.**

**Insane Pirate Dragon: Listen to your vibe. It's right, something bad's gonna happen and you're not gonna like it. Be afraid. Be very afraid.**

**tinks-belle85: Yay, you think my last chapter was great! Wooh! **

**Chapter Nine: Gone Forever **

Anchor arrived at the same place he and Marquella were before. It had only been a few days ago that he told Marquella that he liked her; now it held a depressing atmosphere. He looked around the place, searching for Marquella. He didn't see her anywhere.

'_He lied!' _Anchor thought. _'How am I supposed to find 'er now?'_

Just as he had given up hope and was about to swim home, he saw a grey thing swish around in the cave in front of him. So, he swam inside to investigate.

Inside of the cave was Marquella! Anchor felt his heart leap with joy, but it stopped suddenly when he saw Marquella laying on the cave floor, motionless.

"Marquella?" Anchor said in a near whisper, swimming over to Marquella's body. He nudged her side gently and said, "Marquella, wake up."

Marquella moved slightly and managed to pick up her head, though anybody could see that even that made her feel a great amount of pain. "Anchor?" she whispered.

"Yep, it's me." Anchor replied with a small smile. "How're you doin'?"

"Okay." Marquella answered, dropping her head back to the ground.

"Marquella!" Anchor rushed over to where Marquella's head was. "You okay?"

"No." Marquella answered in a whisper. "Anchor… I've gotta tell you somethin'. It's very important, and I've only got a few minutes to say it." She forced a smile, but Anchor saw a sad look in her eyes.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea_

"How come you've only got a few minutes to tell me something?" Anchor asked. "You could take as long as you want to tell me anything."

"No, I can't." Marquella said in her whisper. "I only have a few minutes to tell you, because in a few minutes, I'll be gone." After she said that, a loud thunder clap was heard, kind of adding drama to the moment.

"Gone?" Anchor questioned. "You're leaving? You'll at least be able to say bye to everyone and visit from time to time, right? 'Specially since I was going to ask you if-"

"Yes, I'll be leaving." Marquella whispered. "But when I'm gone, I won't be able to come back to visit. I'll be gone forever."

"Forever?" Anchor said. Suddenly, the little piece of heaven he was living in turned dark.

_You've built a love but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

"Don't talk like that Marquella." Anchor said. "You're gonna make it through this."

"I've lost too much blood." Marquella said, her voice getting less hearable every few moments. "I won't be able to… to…" She zoned out.

"Marquella!" Anchor shouted. He began shaking her non-bruised side. "Wake up!"

Marquella was near death, but she heard Anchor calling for her. Something in her heart was determined to tell Anchor what she had to say, and was telling Marquella to hold onto that tiny strand of life; and Marquella listened to her heart.

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye_

"You're gonna be okay mate." Anchor was saying. "I've seen you shake things off, you're tough. You'll be all right…"

With the little strength she had, Marquella put a fin to Anchor's lips. "Shhh." She said. "Either you shut up and let me say what I've got to say, or I'll punch you. You know I will." She added with a small smile.

Anchor managed a small smile. _'She's in pain and still manages to keep her sense of humor.' _Anchor thought.

Marquella smiled to herself, happy that she was able to make Anchor smile. She almost zoned out again, but kept fighting to keep her life. She wanted to see the whole moment before it was swept away by the tide.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea_

"First of all, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I hadn't broken up with Dante." Marquella whispered. "I swam away from him, and when I did, I didn't break up with him. I thought that he was going to hurt me either more. Then, when I met you, I forgot all about him."

'_That explains why she couldn't say anything.' _Anchor thought. _'I should've believed her. And then I said that I hated her…'_

Marquella's vision was going blurry. She thought she was dreaming, but quickly remembered that it wasn't a dream. She was dieing, and nothing could change that.

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems_

_the feeling of belonging to your dreams_

"And Dante killed your pup." Anchor mumbled.

"What?" Marquella said in an even lower whisper. "A pup?"

"Dante said that he raped you and left you for dead." Anchor said.

"Well, he didn't." Marquella whispered. "That liar. I'd never let 'im touch me, not in a million years."

"So you mean, you're not… you know…" Anchor asked.

"No." Marquella answered in such a low whisper, that Anchor had to strain his ears to hear her.

'_She's passing away!' _Anchor thought. _'She can't die, not now!'_

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

Marquella was losing her sense of everything around her. Her life seemed to be sucked out of her with every breath.

"Marquella?" Anchor asked.

"Hmm?" Was all Marquella could say to show that she was listening. She was very weak from loss of blood, and seemed to be slipping out of the world.

"I've gotta ask you something." Anchor said.

"Mmm." Marquella mumbled.

"I don't know how to put this, though." Anchor said. "I wanted this question to be at a better time, a better place, but now that I _have_ to ask you, I don't know what to say."

Marquella wanted to say something, but she couldn't. Her voice wasn't loud enough to be heard, and she couldn't speak anyway.

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard_

_So much to mention  
but you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder_

_Than the wind_

"Marquella…" Anchor began, waiting for the mumble that showed that Marquella was listening. It never came.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do_

Marquella didn't answer. She just lay lifeless upon the sea floor.

"Marquella?" Anchor said in a whisper, tears forming in his eyes.

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

"Marquella, please!" Anchor whisper-shouted, tears streaming down his face. "Don't die!" He tried to revive her, though deep in his heart, he knew it was too late.

_Before you tell him goodbye_

Anchor swam home, feeling extremely depressed, and the rain pouring on his head wasn't helping his mood. He didn't glance back at the place he was swimming away from; it just held too many memories. He knew that there was no undoing what had been done. He'd never see Marquella's face again, and would never be able to ask her the important question. Marquella was gone; gone forever.

_TBC_

_That's it mates. It's depressing, I know. Please feel free to yell at me for killing off Marquella, I know you're probably mad as well as sad. But was it good? I might put Linkin Park's 'In The End' song in the next chappie, but I'm still deciding on if I should. _

**Sorry, No Reviewer's Choice**

_That's it. R&R please!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: I am back. There'll be no song in this chappie. Sorry. Okay, so as you all know, Marquella died and now Anchor is sad. What's going to happen now?_

**tinks-belle85- Yeah, I know how you feel. Bruce and Chum will be appearing in this chapter, to answer your question.**

**Insane Pirate Dragon- Yep, I sure did have to pull the rug from out under your feet. Don't you hate how sixth senses have to give everything away? As for what I'm going to do wit his love life… you'll see…**

**Chapter Ten: Reflections**

Anchor swam back home in the dark dreariness of the thunderstorm. Tears were running down his face, but to anybody who didn't know his problem, they would've thought it was because of the rain.

_Flash!_

Anchor looked up at the sky as a flash of light streaked across the moonlit sky.

'_I better get home soon.' _Anchor thought. _'Bruce an' Chum are probably worried about me…'_

Anchor swam home even faster than he did before, but not very fast.

'_I was too late to get Marquella, and she died.' _Anchor thought. _'I told her I wouldn't let anything bad happen to 'er. And I did. Maybe it wasn't my fault, after all, if Dante hadn't 'urt 'er like that, she'd still be alive… but I still can't help but feel responsible.'_

A loud clap of thunder rang through the air, but Anchor didn't notice. He was too caught up in his thoughts.

'_She was just lying there, helpless… I should've taken 'er to a doctor! But then again, she was too weak to move, so it probably wouldn't have made any difference.'_

Anchor looked below and saw a kelp bed, ignoring the fish that scattered away from him. It was the same kelp bed he used to make a bandage for Marquella. A small smile flashed across his face.

'_I remember this place. I made a bandage for Marquella after… she had the displeasure of getting 'ran over.' _Anchor gave a small chuckle, but then it died down. _'Those were good times. Now, those good times seem to have been substituted with the bad.'_

As Anchor began to swim for home again, he glanced back at the kelp bed. _'At least I know that Marquella was a survivor. Back at that cave… she held out to tell me everything she had to say, even though it probably 'urt 'er to talk. I didn't even get to ask her my question… and there's no chance of askin' 'er now…'_

Anchor saw in the distance, the outline of the ship. Sigh, how was 'e goin' to explain to Bruce and Chum what 'appened to Marquella…

Chum was pacing in the living room of 'the old wagon', and Bruce was watching helplessly.

"Chum! Stop pacing!" Bruce shouted.

Chum stopped pacing, but only for a while. "Sorry, but I can't 'elp it! I'm worried!" Chum replied. "Haven't you ever thought about what's taking them so long? What if they got attacked by divers again? Or what if they run into trouble with a Whale shark? Those guys are **big**."

Bruce just sighed and shook his head. "Stop imagining the worst mate, you'll hurt yourself. Besides," He added with a small smile, "What d'you think they're doin' right now?"

Chum stopped his pacing and said, "Bruce! If you wanted to stop my worryin' you should've just shoved something up my mouth! Anything would've been better than what you just did to me!"

"And what was that?" Bruce asked.

"You gave me a mental image." Chum said with a shudder. "Thanks a lot mate. It'll take me forever to get this image out my mind."

"'Orry." Bruce said. He looked toward the direction of the door and added, "Chum! Chum, c'mere!"

"What?" Chum asked, swimming towards Bruce.

"It's Anchor!" Bruce exclaimed. "And he's probably got Marquella with 'im. See, I told you they were probably just…"

"Ugh!" Chum shouted, covering his ears. "Mental image!"

Anchor swam onto the 'front lawn' of the ship. To his surprise, Bruce and Chum came rushing out to meet him. Bruce seemed to maintain his cool, but Chum swam right into him, hugging him so hard he could hardly breathe.

"Where were you mate?" Chum said, still hugging Anchor. "We've missed you! I was so worried!"

At this point, Bruce pulled Chum off of Anchor. "Chum, stop 'ugging 'im already! He can't breathe!"

Chum looked up to see Anchor gasping for breath. Chum smiled sheepishly and said, "Orry."

"So," Bruce began, looking around. "Where's Marquella?"

Anchor's eyes went down, and he looked away from his friends, not answering. Bruce and Chum weren't expecting this reaction.

"C'mon mate, tell us." Chum said. "You can always tell your old chum, Chum."

Anchor took a deep breath. This wasn't a question he wanted to answer, but he couldn't leave his friends clueless. "She's not coming back." He mumbled.

As good as their hearing was they couldn't hear Anchor. "What?" Bruce asked.

"She's dead." Anchor mumbled, in an even lower tone.

"We can't hear ya." Chum said.

"She died, okay!" Anchor shouted, putting shock on his friends' faces. "This shark named Dante kept 'urting 'er, and she lost too much blood!" Tears began to form in Anchor's eyes, but they never fell. "I couldn't help 'er, by the time I found 'er it was too late. She died right in front of my eyes." And with that, Anchor dashed into the ship to go to his room.

Bruce and Chum still floated outside the ship, shocked. They couldn't believe what they had heard.

"I can't believe she's dead." Bruce said.

"She was so full of life… poor Anchor…" Chum said.

Bruce and Chum swore they could've heard the faint sound of crying, but it was only the wind… right?

_TBC…_

_That's the end of the chappie. Sorry if it didn't give enough info; it was only three pages. No reviewer's choice, so until next time… adios…_

_R&R please!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: I am back. But I have one warning for ya'll: Be prepared to cry._

**tinks-belle85- Who doesn't hate mental images. Annoying things… **

**Insane Pirate Dragon- Yeah, poor Anchor. Aww. (hands Insane Pirate Dragon a hankie)**

_Hey, did you know that F.E.A. also means 'Future Educationers of America?' Oh yeah, this is the last chappie._

**Chapter Eleven: A Heartwarming Chappie**

Bruce and Chum swam inside the living room of their new home. Anchor was very depressed and they were trying to find a way to cheer him up.

"We could get him chocolate." Chum suggested.

"We don't have any chocolate." Bruce said.

"We could get him Marquella." Chum suggested.

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea, send him a dead body." Bruce said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that was a bad idea." Chum agreed. "But I do have good news."

"What?" Bruce asked excitedly.

"I just saved a bunch on ship insurance by switching to Geico." Chum said, sending him into a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny Chum." Bruce said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, you're right; we're having a crisis here." Chum said. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "Hey, I know! We could play a game of shark volleyball!"

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Bruce agreed with a smile. "Anchor always cheers up at the mention of shark volleyball, no matter what the sad situation!"

"Well in that case, I'll go tell him!" Chum said, as he swam off to Anchor's room.

Chum arrived at Anchor's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" came the tearful reply.

'_Man, he's crying. I hope this enough to cheer him up.' _ "I've come to cheer you up!" Chum said.

"How're you gonna do that?" Anchor asked from the other side of the door.

"We're about to play a nice round of shark volleyball!" Chum said with a smile.

There was no answer, except for the occasional sounds of clanking metal. Chum's smile died down when he heard nothing.

'_He must still be sad.' _Thought Chum. _'Aw don't blame 'im.'_

Chum turned down the hall to swim away with bad news. The next thing he knew, he was face down with Anchor on top of him.

"I love shark volleyball!" Anchor said excitedly.

"Did you have to knock me down to say that?" Chum mumbled.

"Oh sorry." Anchor said, getting off Chum.

Chum brushed himself off and said, "Thank you. Now c'mon… Bruce is waiting."

Anchor followed Chum outside to where Bruce was.

"Where's the ball?" he asked.

"I thought you were gonna get it." Chum said.

Bruce and Chum turned their heads and looked at Anchor. Anchor rolled his eyes and mumbled,

"You guys should get the ball for a change."

He went inside around to the 'back yard' and got a mine. When he came back to the front, he said, "Okay, I've got the ball!"

"Great, let's start the game then!" Bruce announced.

Anchor delivered a powerful tail-thwack to the ball, but Bruce caught it.

"Anchor!" Bruce said. "What happened to your promise of 'No sea cherry bombs'?"

"Sorry." Anchor said. "I forgot!"

"Looks like I'm not the only one who doesn't know how to play." A voice said from behind the three.

Bruce, Chum, and Anchor turned around to see Marquella with a smiling face!

"I thought you'd promised that you'd teach me how to play." Marquella said, still smiling.

Bruce and Chum had looks of shock on their faces, like they had just seen her resurrected. But Anchor, on the other hand, wasted no time, and had a smile on his face.

"Marquella! You're alive!" He shouted, dashing over to give her a hug.

"Umm… Anchor…" Marquella tried to say, "Slow down!"

But it was too late. Anchor had swam into her so fast, he made the two of them tumble down a hill. (Just to explain, there's a hill of sand a few feet away from the ship. It can hide two sharks.) Anchor landed on top of her, and Marquella noticed this, causing her to blush.

"Ahem." She said.

"I almost ran you over again, didn't I?" Anchor asked, smiling.

"Yeah… but that's not exactly what I was tryin' to say…"

Anchor noticed his position, and got off Marquella. "Sorry." He muttered, blushing furiously.

"S'alright." Marquella said.

All of a sudden, Anchor blurted out, "I didn't mean what I said when I said I didn't love you, I was just mad and…mmmph!"

Marquella had silenced Anchor with a kiss on the lips. "I know." She said while giggling silently to herself at Anchor's stunned expression. "So, now that that has been said, let's go play shark volleyball!"

Marquella went to go play the game, but found herself stopped by Anchor. "What?" she asked.

"Well… one, you don't know how to play the game." Anchor said with a smile. "And two… I have to ask you something."

"Well what is it?" Marquella asked.

"Ummm, you see, it goes like this…" Anchor began, "Marquella… will you marry me?"

Bruce and Chum were wondering what was going on behind that hill, when suddenly, they heard a loud,

"YESSSSSSS!"

Chum's eyes became as big as saucers and commented, "I sure do hope that the reason I think she's saying yes is wrong."

"It is wrong." Bruce said with a smile. "Anchor asked her to marry him."

"And how do you know that?" Chum questioned.

"I just know." Bruce admitted with a shrug. "Besides, if they were doing what you think they were doing you probably wouldn't have heard yes…"

"MENTAL IMAGE!" Chum shouted, covering his ears.

"Sorry." Bruce said. "But it's true."

"Great." Grumbled Chum. "I wish I had a girlfriend!"

"Excuse me?"

Bruce and Chum turned around to see a female Mako and Great White.

"Hullo." The Mako said with a thick New Zealand accent. "I'm Kelsey. This is Sandy." She added, pointing to the Great White.

"Hi." She said.

"We were just wondering if you knew where we could find a place to stay." Kelsey said.

Bruce and Chum looked at the girls with stunned expressions.

"Cat fish got your tongue?" Sandy teased.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Chum said, finally finding his voice. "I'm Chum, and this is Bruce."

"Yeah." Bruce said. "Hey… have you ever heard of the F.E.A.?"

Anchor and Marquella poked their heads from over the hill.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones about to get married." Marquella said.

"Yeah." Anchor said with a slight laugh.

_Epilogue _

_Anchor and Marquella were married shortly after, as well as Bruce and Sandy, and Chum and Kelsey. Marquella had two children, a girl named Marciella and a boy named Rocky. Sandy had one child, a boy named Rodney, and Kelsey had twins; a girl named Chelsea and a boy named Chester. They all lived happily ever after._

**THE END**

_So, that was it. What d'you think? R&R please!_


End file.
